Juntos
by ItsasUmbrella
Summary: Colección de One-Shots, mayoritariamente Jlaire. Situados en su mayoría tras la tercera temporada, Jim aprende a lidiar con su nuevo cuerpo y Claire con sus nuevos poderes, pero mientras estén juntos todo irá bien. ¿Verdad?
1. Shakespeare

¡Hola! Hace relativamente poco terminé _Trollhunters_ y me he sorprendido al ver que este fandom es muy pequeñito. Mi vida no es igual desde que terminó _Trollhuenters: Tales of Arcadia_ , por lo he decidido escribir pequeños one-shots para soportar la espera hasta que estrenen _3 Below_ con mis hijos aliens. No tengo intención de ir más allá de simples one-shots, más que nada porque estoy trabajando en un fic más largo de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ llamado _Wicked Game_. Si os gusta Hicstrid, fanfics desarrollados en universos alternativos y las brujas creo que os podría gustar. Cabe mencionar que si estoy escribiendo estos one-shot y Wicked Game es para recuperar mis hábitos de escritura que los tengo un poco oxidados, así que las críticas/reviews constructivas son super agradecidas. Estos one-shots van a ser sobre todo Jlaire y estarán mayoritariamente localizados después de la tercera temporada, aunque es probable que escriba escenas situadas dentro del arco argumental de la serie. Aprovecho para decir que los primeros one-shots están hechos en base a las prompts del Jlaire Week que hubo la semana pasada. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no creéis? ¡Pasad un día bonito!

Todos los personajes de Trollhunters pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro, Daniel Kraus y las/los realizadores de la serie.

* * *

 **Shakespeare**

Si algo había aprendido Jim Lake Jr. en sus más de cinco meses de travesía a pie de un rincón del país al otro era que jamás había que subestimar a Claire Nuñez. Jim sabía que aquel viaje era agónico para cualquier ser humano normal. Viajaban sólo de noche, se escondían en cualquier lugar, generalmente almacenes abandonados, bosques, cuevas o alcantarillas; lidiaba con las constantes disputas entre los trolls y Jim tenía que aparentar que no estaba muerto de miedo por lo que podrían encontrarse en su destino. Pero Claire Nuñez mostró tener una templanza ante aquella situación tan surrealista que fascinó a Jim.

Claire nunca se quejaba. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar en lo que fuera y era la única conexión con el mundo humano que les permitía saber por dónde moverse y por dónde no. No obstante, Jim sabía que aquello tenía que ser muy duro para Claire. Se había alejado de su familia, de sus amigas, de su ciudad natal y de sus sueños con tal de estar con él. Jim ya le había sugerido varias veces que estaba a tiempo de volver, pero ella siempre le respondía con los mismas palabras:

—Estoy donde quiero estar con quien quiero estar, todo lo demás es irrelevante.

Jim quería compensarla de alguna forma, pero no sabía cómo. Sin embargo, una noche, haciendo una ronda justo después del atardecer por las callejuelas de Zanesville, Ohio, encontró el regalo perfecto. Corrió al bosque en el que se habían escondido entusiasmado. La encontró sentada junto a un árbol apartado del campamento, leyendo a la luz de su linterna. Llevaba puesta su chaqueta, una que habían encontrado poco después de que consiguiera quitarse la armadura. Era complicado hallar ropa de su talla, pero Claire había demostrado ser una experta en la búsqueda de ropa. Recorría centros comerciales, tiendas de segunda mano y en pequeños rastros y siempre volvía con algo. Aquella chaqueta en particular había aparecido en un _Charity Shop_ que Claire encontró en uno de los pueblos de Wyoming. La chaqueta era de color verde botella, con una funda interior de piel de borrego negra. Jim se la ponía en contadas ocasiones porque le daba demasiado calor, por lo que Claire se había adueñado de ella.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido la ronda? —preguntó Claire sin apartar la mirada del libro.

—Bien, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Claire levantó la vista sonriente y movió la linterna a su dirección.

—Creía que odiabas las sorpresas —comentó ella.

—Odio que me den sorpresas, pero no hacerlas —replicó él sentándose a su lado—. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Claire cerró el libro y le iluminó la portada. Sabía que no era necesario, ya que la visión nocturna de Jim era envidiable entre los trolls, pero eran aquellos pequeños gestos que le hacían sentir más humano.

—¿Federico García...Lorca? ¿Es español?

—¡Sí! Encontré esta copia en español el otro día en una _Charity Shop_ y caí en la tentación. No había oído hablar nunca de él, pero he investigado un poco y resulta que es uno de los grandes poetas y dramaturgos del siglo XX español.

—¿Equiparable a Shakespeare?

Claire se quedó un segundo pensativa.

—Sencillamente diferente. Shakespeare es mucho más romántico y grandilocuente, Lorca escribe mucho mejor a los personajes femeninos.

—Qué pena no poder leerlo —comentó Jim.

—¿Quién dice que no puedas hacerlo? —preguntó Claire mientras guardaba el libro en su bolso.

—Mi español deja mucho que desear, Claire —respondió Jim.

Claire le abrazó por el cuello y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Afortunadamente, tu novia es hispanoparlante y tiene tiempo de sobra para darte clases de español. Puede que ahora no puedas leer a Lorca, pero la clave es no rendirse.

Jim acarició su melena que ahora caía por debajo de sus hombros. Aspiró suavemente su aroma que entremezclaban olores a tierra, lima y a rosas secas. Claire rompió el abrazo y acunó su mejilla con su mano.

—Y bien, ¿dónde está mi sorpresa?

Jim cogió de su mano y la guió hasta la ciudad. La subió a su espalda para escalar un edificio. Sin duda, el camino por los tejados era más cómodo y seguro. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Jim le tapó los ojos.

—¿Es esto necesario? —preguntó Claire divertida.

—Me gusta darle un toque dramático a mis sorpresas.

Acercó a Claire hasta el borde del edificio y destapó sus ojos. Claire parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de neón y ahogó un grito.

—¡No te creo! —chilló riendo.

—Sí, a mí también me sorprende que hagan este tipo de cosas a media noche, pero pensé que te gustaría asistir.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un cine antiguo con un cartel que rezaba:

"ESPECIAL MARATÓN SHAKESPEARE. HOY: FILMOGRAFÍA SHAKESPERIANA DE KENNETH BRANAGH: _HAMLET, HENRY V_ & _MUCHO RUIDO Y POCAS NUECES_ "

Claire seguía con la boca abierta sin apartar la vista del cartel. Jim empezó a pensar que quizás no le gustaba tanto como él pensaba al principio.

—Claire…

Pero ésta le abrazó excitada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias Jim, me encanta.

—¿En serio?

—¿Un maratón de Shakespeare con películas de Keneth Branagh en mitad de Ohio? ¡Es el sueño de toda fan! —pero su entusiasmo desapareció de repente— Vendrás, ¿verdad?

Jim se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero hasta ese momento no había pensado que tenía que colarse en el cine.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. ¿Te veo dentro?

Claire asintió con la cabeza sonriente. Jim le ayudó a bajar a la calle y se separaron, no sin antes compartir un beso. Claire compró su entrada a un taquillero adormilado y entró al hall del cine que olía palomitas con mantequilla, chicle y a viejo. Se sintió tentada de pedir totopos, pero por mucho que le apeteciera, su orgullo mejicano le impidió comprar nachos de bolsa. Se conformó con comprar una bolsa de palomitas, un par de chocolatinas y un agua con gas. Aprovechó que la chica del mostrador no estaba mirando para coger un puñado de pajitas para Jim y esconderlas en los bolsillos de su enorme chaqueta.

La sala del cine era más grande de lo que Claire esperaba. Tenía al menos veinte filas. Las centrales estaban ocupadas por un par de parejas de ancianos. Claire no se lo pensó dos veces y se sentó en la última. Cuando apagaron las luces y empezaron los anuncios, Claire se mordió el labio. Se preguntó si Jim tardaría mucho en encontrar una entrada, pero éste apareció sigilosamente cuando comenzaron los créditos de apertura de Hamlet.

—¿Me he perdido algo interesante? —preguntó en un susurro mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

—Sólo un par de anuncios de cremas para las hemorroides —respondió ella.

Jim ahogó una carcajada e intentó coger postura. Debido a su complexión, aquellos asientos antiguos se le quedaban un poco pequeños. Claire se acomodó también y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Claire le pasó las pajitas a Jim y éste la besó en la sien para después dar un mordisco a una pajita de color azul.

—¿Jim?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—Tendría que ser yo quién tendría que dártelas Claire —replicó Jim con cierta tristeza.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

—Aún así, Claire, creo que…

Claire le silenció posando sus dedos en sus labios.

—Estoy donde quiero estar con quien quiero estar, todo lo demás es irrelevante.

Jim hundió sus dedos en su cabello mientras Claire volvía a centrar su atención en la película. Empezó a recitar de memoria y por lo bajo el primer monólogo de Hamlet mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho en otra vida para merecer a alguien como Claire Nuñez.


	2. Monstruo - Claire

Notas al final.

Todos los personajes de Trollhunters pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro, Daniel Kraus y las/los realizadores de la serie.

* * *

 **Monstruo - Claire**

Al principio, Claire decidió ignorar las señales. Sin Morgana y sin la Vara de las Sombras estaba convencida de que había perdido todos sus poderes. Pero sentía algo dentro de ella que le daba miedo. Le era imposible explicar qué era, pero era una energía que le recordaba a cuando Morgana la poseyó. No obstante, no sentía que hubiera alguien más en su cabeza: Claire seguía siendo Claire, solo que había algo diferente.

La primera vez que percibió que algo no iba bien fue a las pocas semanas de iniciar su travesía a Nueva Jersey. Habían acampado en una cueva y Claire se había torcido el tobillo subiendo la montaña. Jim había cargado con ella a su espalda como si se tratara de una pluma, pero Claire se odiaba a sí misma por su torpeza y se sintió una carga inútil y débil. Para empeorar la situación, Jim le había pedido que se quedara reposando en lugar de reunirse con Blinky, Merlín y con él para decidir qué ruta iban a tomar a partir de mañana. Claire se había negado, pero Jim no le dio margen para discutir.

—Te necesito al doscientos por cien, Claire —le dijo antes de besarla en la frente y marcharse.

Claire se acurrucó en el saco de dormir. Le dolía el tobillo y la cabeza, pero no tardó en dormirse. Durmió unas horas en las que no sintió a Jim volver hasta que le despertó el sol del atardecer. Claire se incorporó mareada y desorientada. Se frotó los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la cueva sino al aire libre, al pie de la montaña, lejos del campamento troll.

—¿Pero qué?

Claire se asustó y se levantó de un salto. Esperaba que su tobillo se quejara, pero no sintió dolor alguno. Es más, lo notaba mejor que nunca. Recogió su saco dormir y subió la montaña a todo correr. Llegó al campamento justo entrada la noche. Para su alivio, nadie había notado su ausencia y supo que Jim, Merlin y Blinky seguían reunidos.

Aunque la situación la había dejado profundamente confundida y asustada, Claire lo dejó pasar y no mencionó nada a nadie. La recuperación de su tobillo extrañó a Jim, pero supuso que la torcedura no había sido tan grave como habían pensado en un principio y no volvió a mencionar el tema.

Sin embargo, Claire sabía que algo no iba bien en ella. Su miedo acrecentaba a medida que ocurrían pequeños altercados inusuales a su alrededor: un fuego que se avivaba demasiado cuando ella pasaba cerca, objetos que desaparecían y al tiempo aparecían entre sus cosas, jarras que se rompían cuando se ponía muy nerviosa o se enfadaba o escuchar conversaciones en susurros de seres que realmente no estaban allí.

Pero lo más aterrador eran las premociones. Al principio, Claire soñaba con eventos sin importancia que ocurrían al día siguiente. Como fue el caso en el que soñó cómo NotEnrique había robado unos calcetines que Bagdwella escondía bajo su falda y al día siguiente tuvo que detener un conflicto entre ambos por esa misma razón. Claire le quitó hierro al asunto ¿Cuándo no robaba NotEnrique calcetines? Era una mera casualidad. Como la vez que soñó que Blinky se intoxicaba con un surtido de bayas que encontró en un bosque y tuvieron que detener la travesía durante varios días, para cuando Claire se dio cuenta de que su sueño iba hacerse realidad era demasiado tarde.

Todo le parecía coincidencias hasta que soñó que Jim iba a morir.

Se despertó sudando sudor frío y al borde de un ataque de pánico. Su ansiedad se acrecentó cuando no encontró a Jim en el campamento. Aprovechando que el sol no había salido, Jim había considerado oportuno salir a patrullar por su cuenta. Claire no recordó haber corrido tanto en su vida. Salió del campamento sin estar segura de qué dirección tomar, pero algo dentro de ella —su instinto mágico quizá— le señalaba qué camino tomar. Claire le encontró antes que sus asesinos. Jim se sorprendió al toparse con ella, aunque se alegraba de verla, pero Claire no perdió el tiempo. Inconscientemente, abrió un portal y antes de que pudiera a detenerse a pensar lo que acaba de hacer, Claire empujó a Jim dentro. El primer disparo —el que hería en el hombro de Jim en su sueño— pasó casi rozando su mejilla. Claire saltó al portal y lo cerró antes de que pudiera escuchar el segundo. Jim la esperaba dentro del vórtice de oscuridad, su armadura del Eclipse era la única luz que había allí, aunque los ojos de Claire definían perfectamente aquel espacio en el que una vez Morgana le había confinado.

—Claire, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Cómo has conseguido abrir un portal sin utilizar la Vara de las Sombras? ¿Y quienes eran esos?

Suplantadores fieles a la causa de Morgana. Pero Claire se sentía repentinamente muy cansada, como si hubiera perdido una inmensa cantidad de energía en un corto periodo de tiempo. Tenían que salir de allí y para eso tenía que abrir otro portal. Sabía cómo había que hacerlo, era similar a cuando utilizaba la Vara de las Sombras, pero más complicado, ya que no tenía el filtro de la Vara que le ayudara a canalizar la magia. Respiró hondo e intentó simular que tenía la Vara con ella para poder canalizar su energía.

—¡Claire! ¡Para! ¡Tus ojos!

Claire sabía que se les habría ennegrecido. Sus manos también se tiñeron de negro y pequeñas líneas irregulares negras y moradas crecían por su cuerpo. Estaba empleando demasiada energía para crear un portal, pero no sabía otra manera consciente de hacerlo.

—¡Claire para! —suplicó Jim, intentó agarrarla, pero su energía mágica le empujó hacia atrás.

—¡Sólo un poco más! —exclamó ella.

—¡No, Claire!

El portal volvió abrirse, pero Claire cayó en un estado de semiinconsciencia por el cansancio. Pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Jim ya la había abrazado a su pecho y se impulsó en dirección al portal que se cerró casi al instante de que salieran del vórtice de la oscuridad. Oyó a Jim gritar su nombre, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Se desmayó antes de que Jim cargara con ella en brazos hacia el campamento.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en aquel estado febril del que no podía diferenciar lo que era real con lo que creaba su subconsciente. Jim siempre estaba ahí, cuidándola y hablándola para que su consciencia se amarrara a su voz. También sentía la presencia de Blinky, suplicando a Jim que descansara e insistiendo que ella era fuerte y que sobreviviría. NotEnrique siempre estaba presente, aunque a una distancia prudente, como si la temiera. Sólo sintió una vez a Merlín y fueron sus crueles palabras las que se le quedarían caladas para siempre:

—Ella es un monstruo.

Oyó a Jim rugir contra el hechicero y entraron en una disputa a la que se unió Blinky.

—Morgana también era como Claire, chico —explicó Merlín impaciente—. Amable, de buen corazón y una hechicera con gran potencial. Hasta que su propio poder la consumió y la transformó en un ser lleno de odio e ira. Ahora parece que Claire es una víctima, pero recuerda mis palabras Cazador: ella es peligrosa. Su poder despertó a través del de Morgana y al igual que esa bruja, Claire solo usa Magia Negra.

Claire volvió a caer en la inconsciencia cuando Jim atacó a Merlín. Supo después por NotEnrique que si Merlín no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, Jim habría cortado la cabeza del mago con la Espada del Eclipse.

Cuando Claire por fin volvió en sí estaba sola en mitad de la noche y en un bosque que no reconoció. Le dolía bastante la cabeza, como si le hubieran golpeado a conciencia con un bate de béisbol. Se frotó los ojos para despertarse y en medio de la oscuridad vio cómo las puntas de sus dedos todavía estaban negras como la noche y las finas líneas negras y moradas subían hasta sus codos.

Un monstruo.

Claire sintió como las lágrimas calientes caían por sus mejillas y empezó a temblar. Ahogó un sollozo y abrazó sus piernas. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que robarle a Angor Roth la Vara de las Sombras? Hasta que Morgana la poseyó, siempre pensó que ella usaba el poder de la Vara, no el suyo propio, y cuando consiguió salir del embrujo de Morgana sencillamente pensó que había absorbido una magia que no era suya y que desaparecería tan pronto acabaran con Morgana. Pero nada le había preparado para aquello, no quería ser como Morgana, enloquecida de poder y odio.

Sus sollozos fueron a más. Le faltaba aire en sus pulmones, pero era incapaz de controlar su propia respiración. Claire sentía morirse. Estaba aterrada, sola y descontrolada. La negrura de sus dedos empezó a extenderse de nuevo por sus dedos hasta cubrir sus manos. Las finas líneas crecieron por su cuerpo desde sus manos y sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza, deseando poder parar.

De repente, sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Jim. La apretó contra su pecho.

—Estoy aquí, Claire, todo está bien. Respira.

Claire intentó apartarle, horrorizada por lo que podía hacerlo, pero él ni se inmutó. Acarició su pelo y la besó en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Respira, Claire.

Empezó a hacerlo él de forma lenta y pausada. Claire le imitó. Agarró con fuerza su camiseta y escuchó los latidos de su corazón, rápidos, como los de un colibrí. Se percató que la negrura había vuelto a mermarse hasta la punta de sus dedos. Claire siguió sollozando mientras Jim la acunaba. Cuando por fin consiguió calmarse del todo, Claire volvió a sentirse muy cansada, pero no quería volverse a dormir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente y dónde estamos? —preguntó Claire con voz ronca.

—Dos semanas. Estamos al sur de Montana, cerca de Yellowstone —explicó Jim mientras jugaba con los mechones despeinados de Claire.

—¿Montana? Estamos lejos de la ruta que habíamos acordado hace semanas —comentó Claire.

—Lo sé, pero teníamos que despistar a los Suplantadores, intentaron atacar el campamento poco después de que saliéramos del vórtice.

Claire apretó con más fuerza su camiseta y se puso en tensión.

—Tranquila, gracias a ti nadie acabó herido. Abriste un portal lo bastante cerca del campamento como para poder reorganizarnos y contraatacar. De no ser por ti es probable que hubiera muerto.

—Lo sé —respondió ella—. Lo vi en un sueño.

Jim rompió el abrazo, pero no apartó sus manos de sus hombros. Se sentó frente a ella y se quedó dubitativo, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras.

—Eres una bruja —no era una pregunta.

—No, soy un monstruo —sentenció ella con voz rota escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Jim apartó sus manos de ella y Claire sintió morirse por el rechazo. Pero Jim cogió sus manos para apartárselas de su cara y las dejó extendidas sobre las suyas. Sus manos parecían miniaturas en comparación a las de Jim. Su piel azulada y rocosa contrastaba con la suya olivácea llena de finísimas líneas moradas y negras. Ambos observaron en silencio sus manos, absortos, hasta que Jim cerró las suyas sobre las de ella

—Tú me aceptaste desde el primer momento, Claire. Nunca te importó si era el Cazador de Trolls, ni mi condición de semi humano o lo que quiera que sea yo ahora y mi nueva naturaleza que nos dan más dolores de cabeza que alegrías—Claire abrió la boca para decirle que para ella aquello era lo de menos, pero Jim apretó suavemente sus manos para detenerla—. Claire, yo soy un monstruo también y odio el solo pensar que jamás volveré a ser completamente humano. Pero, a pesar de todo, te has quedado a mi lado, porque decías que jamás me verías de la misma forma en la que yo mismo me veo. Jamás entendí eso hasta ahora.

Las lágrimas caían de las mejillas de Jim. Claire sentía las suyas también, conmovida y sin palabras.

—Me da igual lo que seas, Claire. Por mí, puede salirte un cuerno en mitad de tu frente y que seas medio unicornio porque yo te querré igual —Claire sofocó una risa temblorosa—. Sigues siendo Claire Nuñez, puede que un poco diferente y mágica, pero igual de inteligente, preciosa y maravillosa. Te quiero Claire Nuñez y siempre lo haré.

—¡Oh Jim!

Claire se abalanzó sobre Jim y él la acogió feliz entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero —le susurró a su oído.

—Te prometo que encontraremos una manera con la que puedas controlar tus poderes. Blinky ya está investigándolo.

—Pero Merlín dijo que mi magia era similar a la de Morgana, ¿cómo sabemos que no me pasará lo mismo que a ella?

—Olvídate del mago, se marchó hace días y no ha vuelto —dijo Jim furioso—. Y mejor que no vuelva, sólo sabe arruinar la vida de los demás y mirar lo que es mejor para él. Además, Merlín tuvo mucho que ver con eso de que Morgana se volviera loca con eso de cortarle la mano para crear el Amuleto. No voy a dejar que haga lo mismo contigo.

Claire sujetó sus cuernos para besarle y este se lo devolvió de forma apasionada. Daba igual lo que fueran, adolescentes, monstruos o parias, mientras se protegieran el uno y la otra todo iría bien.

Claire estaba convencida de ello.

* * *

Me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones. Como nunca he visto Trollhunters en castellano, he tenido que traducir los términos directamente desde el inglés (básicamente porque no tengo tiempo material de reverme los episodios en castellano para ver cómo se dicen algunas palabras). Esto lo hago porque no me gusta utilizar términos en inglés en textos puramente en castellano, a excepción de los nombres. Entonces simplemente aclarar que Suplantadores son Changelings y Vara de las Sombras es Shadow Staff.

Este capítulo está enfocado en Claire porque el tema de la monstruosidad siempre se centra en Jim. Creo que la serie ha dejado claro que Claire utiliza Magia Negra y tiene un perfil muy parecido al de Morgana. Soy de las que piensan que toda villanía tiene su razón de ser y que Morgana no se hizo malvada porque quiso, sino porque Merlín tuvo mucho que ver en eso de arruinarle la vida.

Todo comentario y crítica constructiva se agradece siempre y mil gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leerme. Pasad un bonito día.


	3. Deberes

Yo debería estar escribiendo _Wicked Game_ y ahora resulta que estoy enganchada a escribir oneshots de estos dos. Me estoy enfocando mucho en Claire porque veo muy interesante el desarrollo que puede tener este personaje tras los acontecimientos de _Trollhunters_. Al igual que Jim, ella también tiene que tener sus propios fantasmas y no me neguéis que el concepto "Claire es una bruja de las que usan magia negra" no es maravilloso. Me gusta jugar con el conflicto interno de que ella es pura magia negra, le cuesta lidiar con ella porque, maldita sea, no es fácil controlarla, pero que no le da la gana pasarse al lado oscuro, básicamente porque creo que en el caso de Morgana su maldad vino muy influenciada por su relación con Merlín. No obstante, habrá one-shot de la temática de Monstruo pero en Jim, porque no lo niego, el semi-troll Jim da mucho juego para escribir muchas cosas.

Por cierto, acepto comisiones, si las veo interesantes y me gustan me encantará escuchar vuestras propuestas. ¡Por no mencionar que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión! Este es un fandom pequeñito y veo que las fans hispanohablantes no presumimos de ser abundantes, pero siempre es bonito encontrarse con gente que hable tu idioma en sitios como este.

Espero que paséis un día bonito y disfrutéis del capítulo.

* * *

 **Deberes**

—Esto es imposible, me rindo —sentenció Jim tirando su lápiz al otro extremo de la habitación—. Jamás voy a graduarme.

Era la cuarta vez que Jim proclamaba eso esa noche. La decimotercera aquella semana. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había dicho ya desde que le convenció para que se sacara el graduado tras asentarse en Nueva Jersey. Claire levantó la vista del libro de hechizos que le había prestado Blinky y observó cómo su novio se sujetaba los cuernos de la frustración. Suspiró. Cerró el libro y se acercó para abrazarle por la espalda.

—¿Cual es el problema?

—Trigonometría —Claire levantó un ceja divertida— ¿Por qué me miras así? No soy tan listo como tú, Claire, ya lo sabes.

—Jim, te sobra inteligencia para diferenciar el seno, el coseno y la tangente —Jim parpadeó un par de veces, intentando diferenciar los términos en su cabeza, pero al final dejó caer su frente contra su libro de matemáticas —. ¿Por qué no lo dejas por hoy? Creo que estás un poco sobresaturado.

—No puedo, mañana tengo el examen y necesito saber hacer esto.

Jim se había matriculado en un centro de formación a distancia para graduarse, pero nunca había presumido de ser el mejor estudiante. Antes de convertirse en el Cazador de Trolls, su sueño había sido graduarse para entrar en una escuela de hostelería y convertirse en chef. Pero desde su transformación, Jim sentía que aquello pertenecía a otra vida que en nada tuvo que ver con él. Claire insistió varias veces en que se graduara, en que no desistiera en alcanzar su sueño. Jim se había negado e incluso enfadado con ella cada vez que salía el tema, pero Claire no se rindió y se alió con Blinky, Toby, AAAAARGH y su madre para que presionaran por su parte. Finalmente cedió, sólo por no tener que escuchar más sus súplicas.

—Jim, déjalo por ahora, ya te pondrás luego otra vez —cogió de su mano y le empujó para que se levantara—. Demos un paseo para despejarnos, tengo la cabeza como un bombo de leer tantos libros sobre brujería en Troll.

Claire se había volcado en el estudio de la magia. Suponía un auténtico reto, ya que con la excusa de no querer tener la responsabilidad sobre una nueva Morgana, Merlín se había negado en rotundo a entrenarla. Claire podía ser muy persuasiva, pero Merlín le superaba en cabezonería. Su relación con el mago se había enfriado bastante, pero Merlín era lo bastante prudente como para tener una relación cordial con ella para evitar tensiones con Jim. Si Claire estaba molesta por toda la situación no se lo había hecho saber.

—¿Adónde quieres ir, Claire? —preguntó Jim cuando salieron al exterior.

Aunque le encantaba salir al exterior para respirar aire fresco, Jim no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cada vez que salían por Nueva Jersey. El temor a ser avistado por alguien le generaba mucha ansiedad. Pero Claire siempre conseguía aliviar sus nervios sujetándole de la mano con fuerza para después recolocarle la capucha de su chaqueta para que tapara bien su rostro, lo cual era complicado debido a sus cuernos.

—¿Qué te parece si nos acercarnos a los muelles de Hoboken? —sugirió ella sonriente.

—¿No habrá mucha gente?

—¿A las dos de la madrugada?

Jim no estaba convencido con el plan, pero sabía que en el caso de verse expuesto Claire daría la vuelta al instante. Su novia tiró de su brazo entusiasmada en dirección a la salida. El nuevo Mercado Troll se encontraba a las afueras de Nueva Jersey, en una red de túneles que encontraron bajo unas colinas que se encontraban lo bastante alejadas de la civilización para no llamar la atención, pero lo bastante cerca de la autopista como para acercarse a la ciudad cuando fuera necesario. Jim había adquirido la costumbre de colarse en camiones para trasladarse con rapidez, normalmente con Claire agarrada a su espalda. Esa noche consiguieron saltar en un camión que transportaba polvo de cemento tapado con una lona. Llegaron a Hoboken al cabo de media hora.

Pasearon por los muelles vacíos riendo como los adolescentes que eran. Aunque el miedo a ser visto por alguien no desapareció, Jim sintió como la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo. Terminaron sentándose al final del muelle con vistas al _skyline_ de Nueva York. Claire acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Jim, mientras éste disfrutaba el viento salado contra su piel de piedra.

—Ayer me llamó mi madre —comentó Claire.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te dijo? —nada bueno seguro, pensó Jim para sí— ¿Están todos bien? ¿Cómo está Enrique?

—Bien, bien, todos están bien —respondió Claire con voz cansada—. Pero no me llamó para eso. Mi madre quiere que vuelva.

Jim se puso en tensión. Volver a Arcadia. Era algo que le había estado pidiendo él por meses, aunque dejó de hacerlo al poco de que los poderes de Claire despertaran. Jim no quería que ella se marchara, pero él sabía que no era su decisión.

—¿Y tú qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Jim.

—Quedarme, por supuesto.

Jim no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio, lo cual provocó que Claire soltara una carcajada. Ella cogió de su mano y miró al agua. Pequeños tirabuzones de agua salada empezaron a formarse bajo sus pies. Jim se fijó que la negrura se había extendido hasta la mitad de sus manos, pero las líneas no se habían extendido y no había ni rastro de ellas en sus ojos. Jim estaba fascinado en lo rápido que Claire había aprendido a manejar sus poderes. Su técnica no era perfecta —palabras de Merlín— y aún estaba lejos de controlarlos, ya que aún había noches en las que ella le despertaba por alguna premonición que había tenido o porque le expulsaba por los aires sin querer cada vez que discutían. Pero Jim era paciente, tanto como ella lo había sido con él y su nueva naturaleza troll.

—Tampoco quiero que me vean así —comentó Claire con cierta tristeza.

—¿Así cómo? Yo no te veo muy distinta a cuando nos marchamos de Arcadia.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Jim —hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano y el agua ascendió aún más, la negrura se extendió hasta su muñeca—. Una cosa era usar el poder de la Vara de las Sombras, pero no creo que a mis padres les entusiasme tener una _bruja_ en la familia.

—Bueno, mi madre lleva bastante bien tener un semi troll como hijo, estoy convencido de que tus padres pueden hacerse a la idea de tener una hija bruja.

Claire no replicó, pero Jim sabía que no le estaba contando todo.

—¿Has mirado al futuro, verdad?

—Puede que haya mirado un poquito —contestó Claire un tanto azorada.

—Claire…

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya sé que Merlín dijo que el don de la premonición era muy peligroso y tentador a la oscuridad —el agua se empezó a transformar en pequeñas esferas—. Pero para Merlín todo lo que hago es muy peligroso y tentador, es el primero que quiere que me marche.

—No le hagas caso, Claire.

Jim tocó una de las esferas de agua. Rebotó contra su dedo y se elevó todavía más.

—He visto que destruía nuestra casa con Enrique y mi madre dentro.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, lo sé, la visión parecía sacada de una película de Carrie —comentó Claire—. En el sueño mi madre no responde bien ante mis poderes, mi padre intenta calmarla hasta que empieza a culparte a ti, a mí, a tu madre y a los trolls de todos los males que sufren nuestra familia. Lo sentí Jim, sentí el poder fluir en mis venas y en ese sueño me daba igual lo que sucediera, solo quería callarla. Todo sucede muy rápido, mi padre consigue sacarme de casa tan pronto empieza a temblar, pero mi madre corre escaleras arriba a buscar a Enrique y… se viene todo abajo.

Las esferas de agua explotaron en el aire, empapándoles a los dos. Pero ambos apenas se inmutaron. Jim había abrazado a Claire, aunque esta apenas respondió.

—Jim, de verdad, estoy bien.

—¿Cómo vas a estar bien, Claire? No me digas que estás _bien_.

—Jim, sé que no va a pasar porque no voy a volver. Aún no y, de hacerlo, lo haré contigo.

—Pero…

—No voy a ser otra Morgana. No lo permitiré. Estudiaré todo lo que tenga que estudiar, no voy a dejar que esto me supere.

No iba a ser fácil. Merlín, aún siendo cordial, había declarado públicamente su desprecio hacia Claire. Los trolls no la temían, pero sí empezaban a sentir cierto recelo hacia ella al verla practicar magia. Claire se había obligado a aislarse en la biblioteca para practicar con Blinky, quién se había mostrado sumamente abierto e interesado en ayudarla. Jim se reducía a observarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, preocupado, pero convencido de que las cosas irían bien.

Al final y al cabo, Claire Nuñez no era alguien a la que había que subestimar. Si ella se proponía algo, lo conseguía. Y él estaría allí para apoyarla, aunque ello supusiera intentar cortarle la cabeza a Merlín una vez más.

—¿Claire?

La joven levantó la mirada. Tenía el pelo empapado y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes recordarme la diferencia entre el seno, el coseno y la tangente una vez más?

Claire sonrió. Si ella iba hacer el esfuerzo de buscar el equilibrio en su nueva vida, él no podía quedarse atrás. Había aprendido por las malas que jamás debía dudar en pedir ayuda. Había derrotado a Bular, ido y vuelto a las Tierras Oscuras, se había enfrentado a Gunmar y sacrificado mucho para derrotarle y lo había conseguido gracias al apoyo de sus amigos.

La trigonometría no iba acabar con él. Menos teniendo como novia a una genio en las matemáticas.

Todo iría bien mientras estuvieran juntos.

Estaba convencido de ello.

Xx.


	4. Monstruo - Jim

En mi vida me ha costado escribir algo tanto como esto. Lo habré revisado veinte veces y aún no estoy convencida del todo, pero estoy escribiendo fanfiction precisamente para aprender. Si este no sale bien o no gusta, el siguiente me tiene que salir mejor por narices. Intento convencerme que con esa filosofía mejoraré.

Aquí vengo con la segunda parte de "Monstruo". Es recomendable que para esto tengais que leer el one-shot "Monstruo - Claire" porque esta es una continuación que sigue la línea de la monstruosidad que Claire y, en este caso, Jim encuentran tras los acontecimientos de Trollhunters. Al principio no iba a desarrollar ningún episodio sobre la "monstruosidad" de Jim porque ya hay mucho contenido desarrollado al respecto, aunque sólo en inglés, y preferí enfocarme en Claire, pero cuando escribí el one-shot de "Deberes" (que también recomiendo leer para este episodio, pero por meros detalles referenciales que se mencionan en este capítulo) vi la necesidad de desarrollar un capítulo para Jim. Creo que se lo merece y porque habrá un capítulo más en la trama argumental de "Monstruo" que se centrará en los dos. No sé cuándo saldrá, pero lo tengo en mente y quiero desarrollarlo.

"Juntos" es una colección de one-shots que se desarrollan en una misma trama argumentativa post _Trollhunters_. No tengo energía ni tiempo para desarrollar un fanfic sólido de _Trollhunters_ y, de hacerlo, preferiría que fuera tras terminar _Wicked Game_ (mi fanfic de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ , también sobre brujas, que recomiendo que lo leáis si os gusta la saga ;)) y, por supuesto, ver _3 Below_ para ver adónde quieren llevar el tema de _Tales of Arcadia_ antes de que saquen Wizards.

Y ya me callo.

Como siempre gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo para leerme y agradezco de todo corazón si me dejáis vuestras reviews/comentarios comentando/odiando esto.

Pasad un bonito día.

 **AVISO: Este capítulo contiene escenas un tanto desagradables de animales muertos y hay un contenido un pelín GORE que no implican vidas humanas, pero sí animales. No leáis esto mientras comáis.**

* * *

Desde su transformación, Jim evitaba los espejos.

No es que se encontrara con uno todos los días, pero esquivaba su reflejo como si fuera la peste. Claire se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento y no dudó en animarlo:

—Jim, sigues siendo tú, te veas como te veas. No hay nada horrendo en ti, jamás lo ha habido y jamás lo habrá.

Jim se esforzaba en creerla. De verdad lo intentaba. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo? Tal vez seguía siendo Jim de alguna forma, pero a veces pensaba que lo único que quedaba de su antiguo yo era su nombre y los ojos de su madre. Todo lo demás era diferente. Su lado troll a veces sobrepasaba su lado humano: era más impulsivo, más irracional y, sobre todo, más salvaje. Y mejor no entrar en la cuestión del físico.

Durante el viaje de Arcadia a Nueva Jersey no se había detenido a pensar en su nueva forma. Tampoco es que le hubiera dado tiempo. Entre el viaje, lidiar con los trolls y los nuevos poderes de Claire había sido imposible. Era un pensamiento permanente en el fondo de su mente, al que nunca se atrevía a tocar por miedo a lo que pudiera suceder. Pero cuando las cosas se calmaron y se asentaron en el Nuevo Mercado Troll, se había dado de bruces con su nueva realidad y ni siquiera sus esfuerzos por sacarse el graduado le distrajeron de pensar que ya nada sería igual.

Lo peor de todo es que no se sentía capaz de hablarlo con nadie. Ni siquiera con Blinky. Y mucho menos con Claire, quien todavía tenía problemas para acostumbrarse a sus nuevos poderes. Merlín no cedía a las insistencias de su novia para que le enseñara a controlar su magia y, pese a todo, Claire seguía esforzándose en mejorar, como lo había hecho siempre.

Jim la envidiaba.

"Control" no era una palabra que a su nueva forma le gustara. Su yo troll se enfrentaba y cuestionaba todo lo que su lado humano hacía. Día sí y día también. Como cuando salía a patrullar por la noche y su lado troll rugía por cazar algo vivo. Humanos no, por supuesto; pero más de una vez se sentía tentado en degollar a un perro que ladraba demasiado o comerse vivo a un conejo que husmeaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Jim tenía que esforzarse para encontrar todo el autocontrol que le quedaba en su nueva forma, pero a veces le era imposible recuperar el dominio sobre su propio cuerpo y mente.

Una noche, no mucho después de llegar a Nueva Jersey, Jim salió al bosque que se encontraba cerca del Nuevo Mercado Troll para despejarse. Había discutido con Claire por el asunto de sacarse el graduado y la discusión había llegado a tal punto que Claire había reventado —sin querer— toda la vajilla que había comprado en el Ikea el día anterior. Jim había intentado consolar a una Claire horrorizada, pero ésta rechazó cualquier tipo de consuelo y se retiró desconsolada a su habitación. La culpa y la ira le agobiaron tanto que tuvo que salir escopetado de allí porque sentía a la bestia dentro de él con ansias de destrozar todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

Una rabia ardiente recorría todo su cuerpo. Corrió y corrió sin seguir una dirección concreta. Sólo necesitaba alejarse de allí. Quería, o más bien necesitaba, romper algo con lo que pudiera desahogar todo esa ira histérica que llevaba varios días acumulando. Entonces lo olió. Un zorro, a unos seiscientos metros de él. Dirección sureste. Jim no fue consciente que se había puesto a cuatro patas. Tampoco de que estaba gruñendo. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del animal y casi podía degustarlo en su paladar.

Se acercó sigiloso al lugar donde se encontraba el zorro, su boca estaba llena de saliva y su cerebro le reclamaba la sangre del animal. Una vocecita, su yo humano, le preguntaba que qué hacía, que aquello no estaba bien y que tenía que volver. Pero Jim no quería escucharle, estaba harto de hacerlo. El animal rebuscaba algo entre unos arbustos y no había percibido su presencia, Jim sonrió satisfecho. Carne cruda bien sangrante en el menú ¡Por fin! La clave sería matar al animal de un mordisco en el cuello para que se resistiera lo menos posible. Se puso en posición de ataque. Su cuerpo vibraba de la sobreexcitación que le tenía emborrachado y la saliva chorreaba por su su boca.

El zorro levantó la cabeza cuando Jim estaba a punto de saltar sobre el animal. Iba a clavarle los colmillos cuando los vio. Cinco cachorritos de zorro, apenas recién nacidos, dormitaban acurrucados. Jim se quedó helado y la zorra se interpuso entre él y sus crías enseñando los dientes. Un recuerdo de Toby apareció en su mente, no hacía ni un año, cuando le enseñó una serie de fotos de animales recién nacidos para calmar su ansiedad. Fue pocos días después de que se enfrentara por primera vez a un Draal dominado por Gummar y Jim estaba devastado, por no decir agotado física y psicológicamente.

—¡Mira Jim! ¿Habías visto algo más adorable que esto?

Le enseñó entusiasmado un vídeo de unos cachorros de zorro que estaban chillando. Toby, como siempre, consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa con eso y despejarse aunque sólo fuera cinco minutos.

Toby.

Dios, cómo le echaba de menos.

De repente, la realidad le golpeó con una bofetada y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. La zorra seguía quieta y temblorosa, sin duda aterrada por su presencia; pero no dudó ni un instante en enseñarle los dientes y gruñirle. Jim no lo dudó. Salió corriendo de allí, tan lejos como pudo, deseoso no sólo de salir de allí sino salirse de su propio cuerpo. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan aterrado y asqueado consigo mismo como en ese momento. Había estado apunto de devorar a un animal inocente delante de sus propias crías. ¿En qué se había convertido?

En un monstruo.

En un salvaje.

En algo aterrador.

Jim podía haber presumido de su autocontrol. Había incluso vomitado cuando se sintió lo bastante alejado de la escena de su casi crimen. Se consolaba a sí mismo pensando que si vomitaba por eso, significaba que todavía quedaba humanidad dentro de él y que ese instinto asesino se quedaría en un simple espejismo de su lado troll.

Pero el episodio del zorro fue la única vez en la que Jim pudo controlarse.

Hubo más discusiones con Claire y sentía que se estaban distanciando cada vez más. No podían alcanzarse, se aislaban el uno de la otra y Jim jamás se había sentido más sólo. También hubo más conflictos entre los trolls y algunos de los Suplantadores que se habían instalado con ellos, como era el caso de Nomura, que terminó con el brazo roto tras ser atacada sorpresivamente por un troll que no supo -o más bien no quiso- identificar. Aquella noche fue la primera vez que mató a un oso que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Cuando consiguió calmar a la bestia que tenía dentro rompió a llorar y sus lágrimas se entremezclaron con la sangre del oso que caía de sus colmillos.

En esos momentos de cordura, Jim echaba de menos su antigua vida hasta tal punto que le dolía respirar. Antes su mayor preocupación era sacarse el graduado y bordar la receta del soufflé de queso. Preocupaciones normales para un chico normal de quince años.

Pero él ya no era normal y estaba muy lejos de llevar una vida normal. Era un humano medio troll de diecisiete años que vestía una armadura mágica para proteger un mercado de trolls. ¡Ah! Y salía con una bruja.

Súper normal.

Ante aquellos niveles de ansiedad, Jim era incapaz de controlar sus instintos. Mató a varios animales para calmar al monstruo en el que se había convertido, pero siempre vomitaba todo lo que devoraba. Su lado humano seguía horrorizado por sus actos y su estómago era el primero en captar su rechazo; sin embargo, era consciente que el sabor de la sangre, al igual que el del metal, le era demasiado deliciosa para negarla.

Estuvo varios meses así. Abandonó sus estudios para disgusto de Claire y Blinky. Ella le echó en cara que no cumplía sus promesas, que no era él mismo y Jim, furioso, la invitó a marcharse.

—¿No decías que seguía siendo el mismo? ¿O es que ya no te crees tus propias mentiras, Claire? El Jim que conociste está muerto, Claire, así que en lugar de estar comiéndome la oreja con este favor, hazme un maldito favor y lárgate.

Y lo hizo.

De la peor forma posible, por supuesto. Claire nunca había sido de montar escenas, pero no le pasó por alto las lágrimas que caían en silencio por sus mejillas cubiertas de líneas negras que salían de sus ojos ahora azabaches y purpúreos por su magia. Blinky intentó intermediar entre ellos, pero Claire no abrió la boca, actuó como si él no existiera hasta que recogió todas sus cosas. Se fue sin despedirse y desapareció a través de un vórtice para que él no pudiera encontrarla.

Apenas tuvo recuerdos de los días posteriores a la marcha de Claire. Los trolls le evitaban a toda costa, sobre todo desde que casi mató a uno que pilló a punto de atacar a uno de los Suplantadores. Nomura y Blinky tuvieron que intervenir para que no lo matara. Empezaron a extenderse que el Cazador de Trolls se había vuelto loco tras la marcha de su amada y Jim estaba seguro de que era cierto. Sin Claire, nada tenía sentido. Su olor estaba en todas las partes, podía oler incluso los rastros de su magia por las zonas en las que acostumbraba estar en el Nuevo Mercado Troll.

Era insoportable.

Claire no había vuelto a Arcadia. Toby y su madre preguntaban por ella las pocas veces que Jim les cogía el teléfono y éste, para su disgusto, se veía obligado a mentirles. Ambos sospechaban que las cosas no iba a bien, pero Jim se había encerrado en sí mismo. Blinky intentaba ser razonable y le suplicaba que hablara con él.

Pero Jim estaba demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo y la culpa le carcomía por dentro.

Sus salidas nocturnas se alargaban cada vez más y sus cazas de animales salvajes había captado la atención de los guardabosques de la reserva natural en la que se escondía el Nuevo Mercado Troll. Jim se veía obligado a alejarse a varios kilómetros de distancia de su nuevo hogar y Blinky se volvía loco de preocupación cuando Jim volvía, en un estado deplorable de cansancio y furia, cuando ya había amanecido.

Una noche, tres semanas después de la marcha de Claire, Jim se entretuvo más de la cuenta cazando un venado. Su yo troll se divertía persiguiendo y asustando al herbívoro. Lo mató saltando sobre él y torciendo su cabeza agarrando su cornamenta.

El lado humano de Jim sintió náuseas al oír el sonoro _crac_ de la columna del animal cuando ésta se quebró.

Arrastró sin esfuerzo al animal a un claro y empezó a despellejarlo con sus manos como si estuviera pelando un plátano. Empezó a comer la carne cruda y sangrante en pequeños trozos, dibujando una mueca de desagrado en su cara. La carne de ciervo nunca había sido su favorita, pero sus ansias de comer eran tan grandes que le daba igual. Quería calmar a la bestia como fuera. Y, para su suerte, la sangre del animal seguía caliente y exquisita.

Procuraba no comer con demasiada rapidez, para no alentar las arcadas. Era una forma que tenía de controlar a su lado troll: comer lo que la bestia quisiera, pero al ritmo humano. Su lado troll lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero se obligaba hacerlo. Quería sujetarse a la poca humanidad que le quedaba, aunque fuese un clavo ardiendo. No obstante, ya no le afectaba tanto matar a los animales y ya no lloraba como antes. Procuraba matarlos rápido y sin dolor, evitaba a la crías y las manadas y, bajo ningún concepto, se acercaba a los humanos.

Jim estaba tan concentrado en el animal que no sintió el cambio repentino de brisa, ni tampoco la olió, pero sí escuchó una rama romperse a su espalda. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jim vestía la armadura del Eclipse que relucía con su fulgor escarlata en la oscuridad. Su cara todavía seguía empapada por la sangre del venado. Un gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta y su mano empuñó Luz del Día que relucía por su fuego escarlata.

En la oscuridad se encontraba una figura que vestía una chubasquero amarillo. A Jim se le puso la piel de gallina porque le recordó a la película de _It_ y cómo el Halloween en el que vieron dicha película, ni él ni Toby pudieron dormir en una semana _._

Jim no pudo identificar a la persona por su aroma porque sus fosas nasales estaban contaminadas por la sangre del animal. Pero reconoció su voz al instante:

—¿J-Jim?

Claire.

No. No. No. Cualquiera menos Claire, por favor. Luz del Día resbaló de sus manos y se desvaneció antes de que pudiera caer al suelo. Jim dio varios pasos hacia atrás al ver que Claire se acercaba. Se tropezó con el cadáver del venado y cayó hacia atrás.

—¡Jim! —exclamó Claire con voz rota.

—¡No te acerques, Claire!

Claire se detuvo a corta distancia. Jim apreció su rostro en la oscuridad. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos cafés y sus pómulos estaban más marcados que la última vez que la vió, signo de que había perdido peso en las últimas semanas. Una mirada de determinación se dibujó en la cara de Claire y continuó acercándose. Jim convocó a Luz del Día de nuevo para asustarla, lo que provocó la furia de la bruja.

—¡James Lake Junior, deja de portarte como un niño y guarda esa maldita espada!

Jim obedeció avergonzado. Se levantó sin atreverse a mirar el cadáver del venado de reojo. Había empezado a sacar las vísceras del animal y estaba convencido de que para el olfato humano debía desprender un olor repulsivo. Sintió la bilis en su boca, pero procuró aplacar sus intensas ganas de vomitar. Era lo último que necesitaba para que rompiera a llorar delante de Claire y ya se sentía demasiado humillado.

Claire se detuvo ante el cuerpo masacrado del venado y observó el fatídico espectáculo que Jim había organizado. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, es más, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que saliera de allí. Su lado troll no paraba de suplicarle, como si fuera un niño pequeño, que se largara, porque ni su lado más salvaje soportaba decepcionar a Claire.

—¿Era esto? ¿Esto era lo que me escondías?

Jim la miró de reojo y vio que el rostro de Claire estaba desfigurado por la pena y las lágrimas. Jim quería que se lo tragara la tierra, no podía soportar la vergüenza. Le dio la espalda y empezó a correr, pero cayó en la oscuridad para salir del vórtice a los brazos de Claire. Su primer instinto fue apartarla, pero su olor le embriagó. Olía a tierra húmeda, a café con un toque de canela, lavanda y a magia. Era difícil describir cómo olía la magia, pero Jim podía oler la de Claire como si fuera un conjunto de especias picantes. Era extraño y excitante a la vez.

Claire le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que de ser completamente humano le habría dejado sin aire. Jim no pudo evitar corresponderla, tragando sus lágrimas como mejor pudo. Había echado demasiado de menos a Claire como para no darse el lujo de tocarla. La armadura del Eclipse desapareció y Jim se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que estaba empapado de sangre. Pero Claire no se apartó. Sólo subió sus manos a su cabello y se puso de puntillas para besarle. Jim quiso apartarla, dándose cuenta que su cara también debía estar llena de sangre, pero aquello sólo motivó a Claire a profundizar el beso.

La bestia dentro de él ronroneó feliz y se dejó de llevar. Tuvo cuidado de no herirla con sus colmillos, aunque Claire no parecía darle importancia. Jim la sostuvo por sus caderas y se agachó para que ella pudiera alcanzarle mejor. Tenía el rostro húmedo y frío, como si hubiera estado bajo la lluvia y su cabello mojado se pegaba a su frente. Sin embargo, su boca estaba caliente y sabía a café y galletas, alimentos que ahora él odiaba pero que en los labios de Claire sabían extraordinariamente. Se cuestionaba si ella podía saborear la sangre de su boca y su yo troll se excitaba con el simple pensamiento de que a ella también pudiera gustarle tanto como a él.

Se preguntó cómo sabría la sangre de Claire.

Aquel pensamiento le trajo de vuelta a la realidad y apartó a Claire de un empujón.

—¿Jim?

La boca de Claire estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que su chubasquero amarillo. Estaba jadeando y tenías las mejillas sonrosadas. Jim quería volver a besarla, a tocarla y a devorarla si hacía falta. Se sentía demasiado abrumado con sus propias emociones, su humanidad y su lado troll se gritaban entre ellos. Jim se llevó las manos a sus cuernos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseoso de morirse allí mismo.

—Jim.

Claire puso las manos en sus mejillas. Jim abrió sus ojos aguados y vio el rostro preocupado de su amada intentando dibujar una sonrisa para calmarle.

—Jim, háblame por favor.—frotó con suavidad la comisura de su boca.

—Claire. —sollozó él tirándose de rodillas al suelo.

Escondió su cara en su vientre y rompió a llorar. Claire, impotente, le acarició el cabello mientras Jim sacaba todo el dolor que llevaba meses guardando. Poco a poco, Jim notaba como esa sensación de ahogo iba desapareciendo poco a poco y el peso de su pecho se iba aligerando. Claire no se movió hasta que él lo hizo. Se sentaron contra un árbol, dando la espalda al cadáver del venado.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —preguntó Jim cuando recuperó su voz.

—En Escocia. —respondió ella.

—¿Escocia?

—Sí, no sé muy bien por qué fui allí, pero he estado en Edimburgo desde que me marché.

—¿Y cómo te las has arreglado? —preguntó Jim confundido.

—Es complicado. —contestó ella evitando su mirada.

—Claire…

—Sigo furiosa contigo, Jim —le interrumpió con frialdad—. Te pasaste veinte pueblos.

—Lo sé. —admitió él con tristeza.

—Y me has estado ocultando...esto —dijo ella señalando el rastro de sangre de su camiseta—. ¿Por qué? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras y Blinky está siempre dispuesto a ayudarte a lidiar con tu lado troll ¿Por qué nos has apartado, Jim?

—Tú misma lo has visto, Claire —Jim observó sus manos, azules y de nueve dedos—. Soy un monstruo y no puedo controlarlo.

—¿Y esa es razón para apartarme de tu lado? —replicó ella.

—Dios Claire, no todo es blanco y negro. —dijo Jim apretando los puños— Devoro animales, Claire, los descuartizo y me los como para desahogarme. Me encanta y lo odio a la vez, termino vomitando todo lo que como, pero mi lado… troll siempre quiere más. Más carne, más sangre… ¿Sabes lo que es tener dos entes dentro de tu cabeza que están constantemente peleándose entre ellos?

—¡Sí, Jim! ¡Precisamente yo lo sé mejor que nadie! ¡Morgana estuvo semanas viviendo en mi cabeza!

Jim sacudió la cabeza frustrado. No era lo mismo. Una cosa era tener a otra persona en tu cabeza y otra bien distinta era que el otro ser que avinagraba sus pensamientos fuera él mismo. Claire se levantó para arrodillarse ante él y volvió acunar su cara entre sus manos.

—Jim, escúchame, por favor; me da igual cómo te veas, cómo pienses, que devores animales o que tengas un lado troll sediento de sangre —acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares—. Sigo queriéndote, pase lo que pase.

—¿Aunque ello implique que pueda herirte? No, Claire, esto está mal, no hace ni cinco minutos estaba preguntándome en cómo sabría tu sangre.

Claire se mordió el labio y retiró las manos de su cara. Jim notaba sus mejillas calientes, una sensación a la que ya no estaba tan familiarizado desde su transformación. Jim se quedó sordo por el silencio que les invadió de repente. No soportaba la simple idea de que Claire finalmente se decidiera por rechazarle, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

—Cuando mis poderes aparecieron, me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara, aunque me saliera un cuerno en la frente, me querrías igual. —susurró Claire.

—Y sigue siendo así.

—Desde entonces, has tenido miles de razones para asustarte de mí… de mis poderes —continuó ella—. Y aún así, sólo has mostrado paciencia y cariño conmigo, Jim. Incluso cuando me frustraba y lo tomaba contigo, siempre has estado ahí, aunque tú tuvieras tus problemas también.

—Claire, yo…

—He sido demasiado egoísta —su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar—. He estado tan enfocada en mí, que no me sentía capaz de ver lo que te estaba pasando. Antes de que me marchara pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo, que había echado a perder nuestra relación por mi egoísmo.

—Claire, jamás he pensado que fueras egoísta, todo lo contrario —Jim sintió sus ojos humedecerse otra vez—. Si no fuese por ti jamás habríamos llegado a Nueva Jersey ni habríamos podido organizar el Nuevo Mercado Troll. Me dan igual tus poderes, Claire, porque sigues siendo la misma al fin y al cabo: valiente, amable y generosa. Mi única frustración contigo es no poder ayudarte a lidiar con tus poderes.

—Porque tenía miedo a hacerte daño, Jim —sacudió la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chubasquero, entonces sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Es por eso, verdad? Por eso no me lo dijiste, no sólo te daba vergüenza, te aterraba poder hacerme daño.

Jim asintió con la cabeza bajando la vista de sus manos. Claire se colocó entonces entre sus piernas y cogió de su barbilla para que la mirara.

—Jim, jamás me harías daño —Jim abrió la boca, pero ella negó con la cabeza—. Déjame estar contigo y ayudarte, Jim, nos hemos aislado demasiado del uno al otro y eso ha sacado lo peor de nosotros. Déjame amarte con libertad, Jim, sin restricciones, sin miedos. Tú eres medio troll y yo una bruja, somos la combinación perfecta.

Jim se conmovió por su palabras. Rompió a llorar otra y Claire lo hizo también. Apoyaron sus frentes el uno sobre la otra, mientras sonreían mientras lloraban.

Aún quedaban heridas abiertas. Preguntas sin resolver. Y muchas, muchas cosas por comprender.

Pero en ese momento sólo importaba que volvían a estar juntos.

Quizás no estuvieran convencidos de que todo fuera a ir bien.

Pero al menos estaba juntos.

Con eso, de momento, bastaba.

Xx.


	5. Eres tú

No tengo perdón. Lo siento.

He tardado mucho en actualizar esta colección de One-Shots, pero como siempre digo: más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Muchas gracias a las personas que me leéis, que sé que somos poquitas escribiendo fics de Trollhunters en castellano, ¡pero aquí estamos!

Este capítulo tiene mucho fluff y lo he escrito un poco sobre la marcha, pero realmente espero de corazón que os guste.

Aprovecho para deciros que si os gusta Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, estoy escribiendo un long fic que se llama Wicked Game y que va de brujas, dragones y vínculos mágicos.

Pasad un día bonito.

* * *

Cuando Toby se graduó, Jim y Claire lo celebraron con él por Skype. No había sido fácil, había tenido que repetir el último curso porque, a palabras del propio Toby, la misión del Cazador de Trolls le requería demasiado tiempo y el instituto se había vuelto algo secundario. A Jim tampoco le había pasado alto que contactar con ellos también se había vuelto algo esporádico para su mejor amigo también.

—Es evidente que oculta algo —comentó Jim tan pronto colgó Toby la llamada de Skype.

—¿Crees que deberíamos volver a Arcadia? —preguntó Claire preocupada.

Había pasado año y medio desde la batalla de la Noche Eterna y no habían tenido ocasión de volver. Bárbara Lake había volado un par de veces a Nueva Jersey para visitar a su hijo tan pronto las cosas empezaron a funcionar en el Nuevo Mercado Troll, pero Toby siempre se excusaba en que no tenía tiempo para ir hasta Nueva Jersey. Jim no podía negar que el repentino distanciamiento de Toby en su vida había resultado doloroso. No es que hubieran dejado de hablarse, pero tanto Jim como Claire podían apreciar la falsa alegría en el timbre de su voz y evitaba sus llamadas que, casualmente, siempre olvidaba devolver. Blinky interrogó a AAAAAARGH si todo iba bien en Arcadia, pero el enorme troll respondía siempre con evasivas.

Jim quería volver a Arcadia, pero no podía dejar el Nuevo Mercado Troll desprotegido y el Girador no había terminado de construirse todavía. Coger un avión estaba descartado por razones evidentes y no podía volver andando. Hasta que Claire le sugirió:

—Podemos ir a través de un portal.

—No —respondió Jim.

—Jim…

—Es peligroso, Claire, te lo tengo dicho. ¿Y si te descubre Morgana? Te recuerdo que ella está encerrada en el vórtice.

—No me encontrará —se quejó ella.

—No, Claire, Merlín te lo ha dicho: usar el vórtice es peligroso, por tanto, queda descartado.

Merlín había accedido finalmente entrenar a Claire. Ni Jim ni la propia Claire habían descubierto la razón por el cambio de parecer del mago, pero Merlín no le había dado otra opción a Claire que aceptar, sobre todo cuando descubrió que Claire podía moverse por el vórtice en largas distancias sin depender de la Vara de las Sombras de Morgana. Sin embargo, Claire no se esperaba que el mago fuera tan restrictivo con ella respecto a sus poderes. Sí, ahora podía controlarlos mejor —aunque gran parte de su domino se había dado gracias a su propio entrenamiento y no al mago—, pero Claire no tenía permitido utilizar la mayor parte de su magia sin la supervisión de Merlín.

—Es tu responsabilidad aprender a utilizar magia que no conlleve a usar energía puramente oscura —le repetía el mago una y otra vez.

—Ese mago no entiende que mis poderes no son como los de él —se lamentaba ella con amargura cuando estaba a solas con Jim—. Mi magia no es blanca, nunca lo ha sido.

Claire le había contado a Jim que tras su estancia en Escocia había logrado entender mejor la razón de ser de su magia. Claire estaba lejos de ser como Merlín porque su magia se fundamentaba en la oscuridad, mientras que el mago entremezclaba luz y oscuridad. Jim temió que aquello pudiera suponer peligroso para ella, pero Claire le explicó que era más bien lo contrario. Usar magia negra no era un sinónimo de maldad o corrupción, se le catalogaba así porque la magia fundamentada en oscuridad era muchas veces experimental y más poderosa que la magia blanca. Claire lo había podido ver por sí misma en Escocia, cuando se encontró con un aquelarre formado por hechiceras que únicamente utilizaban magia negra. Este aquelarre había acogido a Claire como una más del clan, aunque la joven bruja había tenido que rechazar varias veces la oferta de unirse a ellas. Pese a los beneficios de una vinculación mágica de un clan de brujas, como podía ser una mayor facilidad para controlar sus poderes o simplemente estar unida a mujeres que habían pasado por lo mismo, Claire habría tenido que renunciar a su vida en el Nuevo Mercado Troll junto a Jim.

Y ni la oferta más suculenta del mundo iba a hacer que Claire Nuñez cambiara de opinión.

Claire era feliz donde estaba. Año y medio después de marcharse con Jim a Nueva Jersey seguía convencida de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, Jim seguía creyendo era una injusticia que Claire hubiera tenido que renunciar a una vida normal por él. Ambos habían cumplido ya diecisiete y a esa edad sus preocupaciones debían haberse basado en graduarse, ir al baile de graduación y rellenar formularios para la universidad, no en controlar instintos animales, poderes mágicos y vivir entre una manada de trolls.

Jim quería que Claire tuviera una experiencia adolescente completa y no sabía cómo dársela.

Sin embargo, lo que Jim no entendía todavía era que Claire tenía justo lo que necesitaba y que su vida actual, con sus mases y sus menos, era mejor que la de cualquier adolescente de diecisiete años. Pero Jim no se dio cuenta de esto hasta un par de noches después de hablar con Toby.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Claire volvió de su entrenamiento con Merlín. Jim, quién acaba de patrullar por los alrededores, había aprovechado su tiempo libre para terminar sus deberes de español. Claire le había convencido para retomar sus estudios a distancia para sacarse el graduado después de que volviera de Escocia, aunque Jim le había puesto la condición de que le permitiera hacerlo a un ritmo más moderado. Aún sufría estragos con su propio cuerpo y mente, y aún tenía que salir a cazar animales para contentar a su lado salvaje, pero Jim quería marcarse sus tiempos y equilibrar su lado humano con su lado troll. Claire le apoyaba al doscientos por cien y parecía que todo volvía a su cauce.

Pero aquella noche Claire volvió llorando del entrenamiento.

Entró en la cueva que compartían sin saludarle y se metió rápidamente a su habitación cerrando la cortina que había instalado para su intimidad. Jim, preocupado, corrió a hablar con ella, pero se encontró con una barrera invisible que le impedía el paso.

—Claire, ¿qué ha pasado? Habla conmigo, por favor.

—Vete, Jim, solo quiero estar sola —le suplicó ella entre sollozos.

El primer impulso de Jim tras oírla llorar fue ir a por Merlín. ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma para hacerle sufrir? ¿Desmembrarle? ¿Desangrarle? ¿Devorar sus entrañas mientras le escuchaba agonizar? Jim apretó los puños, consciente de que no podía permitir que su lado más salvaje tomara el control de la situación. Respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez. Se apoyó contra la pared y se sentó junto a la entrada de la habitación de Claire, escuchándola sollozar.

Esperó.

Claire consiguió calmar sus hipidos cuando por fin se sintió con fuerzas para llamarle:

—¿Jim?

No había quitado todavía la barrera, por lo que Jim se arrimó todo lo que pudo para que Claire pudiera oírle.

—¿Sí, Claire?

—¿Crees que soy una decepción?

Jim frunció el ceño sin comprender tal barbaridad pudiera salir de la boca de ella.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó él con congoja.

—No lo sé, sencillamente siento que lo soy —se lamentó ella.

—Claire, ni en un millón de años podrías decepcionarme. Eres la persona más maravillosa y valiente que conozco.

—Pero tú no eres objetivo, Jim.

—Bueno, no puedes esperar que precisamente tu novio sea objetivo, Claire —replicó él con una sonrisa—. Pero puedes preguntárselo a Blinky si quieres… Él pensará lo mismo que yo. Y Not Enrique. Y mi madre y Toby. Y Nomura, aunque conociéndola no querrá admitirlo en voz alta. Tus padres también creen lo mismo y si Enrique no fuese un bebé que está más preocupado en ser bebé que otra cosa seguro que lo confimaría también.

Claire soltó una débil carcajada, pero no cedió a la barrera. La bestia dentro de Jim empezó a removerse nerviosa. ¿Por qué no le dejaba acercarse? ¿Acaso estaba herida? ¿Por qué no le dejaba consolarla entre sus brazos? Jim sacudió la cabeza, deseoso de que su lado troll cerrara la boca dentro de su cerebro.

—Claire, ¿quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?

Claire reflexionó su respuesta mientras que Jim olía las lágrimas saladas que caían por sus mejillas. Respondió finalmente quitando la barrera. Jim tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para calmar sus ansias y tocarla según verla. Pero al encontrarse con una Claire echa un ovillo sobre la cama, con los ojos y las manos enteras teñidos de negro y un montón de líneas venosas negras y moradas extendiéndose por sus brazos y cara, Jim supo que la situación era mucho peor de lo que había pensado.

—Oh, Claire —soltó él afligido.

Claire volvió a ponerse a llorar y Jim se tumbó junto a ella para abrazarla. Al parecer, Claire había salido con Merlín para hacer unas prácticas de hechizos aprovechando que aquella noche había luna llena. Según el mago, el estado lunar era perfecto para canalizar una serie de conjuros que ayudarían a Claire a controlar sus poderes, pero el resultado había sido catastrófico. Merlín, nunca reconocido por su paciencia, la había fustigado hasta tal punto que Claire se puso muy nerviosa y, accidentalmente, abrió un portal bajo sus pies, arrastrándoles al vórtice de oscuridad y encontrándose ni más ni menos que con la propia Morgana.

Solo fueron unos segundos hasta que Merlín consiguió abrir con su cetro un portal que los llevara a su mundo, pero fueron suficientes para que el miedo paralizara a Claire. Jamás hubiera pensado que volvería a encontrarse con aquellos ojos rabiosos y ansiosos por vengarse de ella, la bailarina de las sombras que la había mandado al exilio a la oscuridad. Merlín la había sujetado de su chaqueta a tiempo para cerrar el portal, justo antes de que el lazo mágico de Morgana la alcanzara.

El mago comenzó a gritarla y a llamarla de todo tan pronto volvieron al mundo real y, aunque era consciente de que todo había sido un accidente, no le dio tregua a la joven bruja. Claire huyó de allí, dejando al mago solo con su discurso de odio, y corrió de vuelta al Nuevo Mercado Troll, aterrada de abrir otro vórtice y de que Morgana la encontrara.

—Nunca lo voy a controlar, ¿verdad? Haga lo que haga, ella siempre estará en el fondo de mi cabeza, persiguiéndome y controlándome —lamentó ella contra su pecho—. Morgana me ha lanzado la peor de las maldiciones.

Jim la apretó contra sí mismo y ella sollozó con fuerza hasta que se quedó dormida del cansancio. Las líneas negras y moradas fueron desapareciendo de su cara y brazos, pero las manos se quedaron totalmente azabaches. Jim se quedó a su lado hasta tener la noción de que la joven bruja no iba a despertarse.

Se preguntó qué debía hacer.

Matar al mago, le dijo la bestia.

Su lado humano no descartó la idea, aunque debía afrontar aquello con madurez. Nunca había querido inmiscuirse en los asuntos mágicos de Claire y Merlín, pero no podía soportar la simple idea de que el mago estuviera maltratándola y generándole una inseguridad innecesaria frente a sus poderes.

Pero Jim debía hacer algo. ¿No era al final y al cabo su responsabilidad velar por todos los habitantes del Nuevo Mercado Troll? Según esa teoría, eso implicaba cuidar de Claire también.

Buscó a Not Enrique, quien se encontraba en el bar hablando con otros suplantadores.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor —dijo Jim directamente.

Not Enrique entendió enseguida la situación y no dudó de quedarse junto a Claire pese a que su nueva naturaleza mágica le generaba terror. Era inevitable, le explicó el suplantador a su hermana al poco de descubrir sus poderes. Los suplantadores estaban creados en base a la misma magia en la que se fundamentaba Claire, por tanto para él su hermana era una fuente de creación y destrucción al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, el cariño que Not Enrique sentía hacia Claire era superior a su miedo y era consciente que su rechazo podía hacerle mucho daño a su hermana.

Blinky también se ofreció a cuidar de Claire, pero fue cauto con Jim:

—No te dejes llevar por tu peor lado, Amo Jim. Recuérdale a Merlín porque el Amuleto te eligió como el Cazador de Trolls.

Jim sabía perfectamente que Blinky confiaba más en su templanza que sí mismo y vio conveniente que fuera solo a ver al mago. Sobraba decir que Blinky no podía ni ver a Merlín desde que obligó a Jim a transformarse en troll y la indiferencia del mago ante el sufrimiento que había causado a los dos jóvenes le hervía sangre. Como líder del Nuevo Mercado Troll debía respetar y tolerar la presencia del mago, pero Jim estaba seguro de que si le arrancaba un brazo o una pierna, Blinky no habría puesto ninguna pega al respecto.

Merlín se había adueñado del Corazón de Piedra para crear su hogar, lugar que siempre había pertenecido al líder del Nuevo Mercado Troll. Sin embargo, Blinky fue lo bastante listo como para negociar con él y pedirle que si él se quedaba en el Corazón de Piedra, a cambio él no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos del Nuevo Mercado Troll a menos que se le pidiera explícitamente y debía dar sus servicios como mago a todo el mundo sin excepción. Merlín aceptó el trato a regañadientes, pero acató la norma con formalidad.

Era raro que Jim se pasara por casa de Merlín. No se sentía cómodo en presencia del mago y, aunque entendía las razones por las que había decidido transformarle en lo que era hoy, todavía no le había perdonado. No es que al mago le importara especialmente tener el agrado del Cazador de Trolls, aunque había declarado públicamente que estaba a su pleno servicio. Sin embargo, su relación se había vuelto muy tensa cuando Claire descubrió sus poderes y ninguno había olvidado la confrontación que había tenido después de que el mago le hubiera llamado monstruo a Claire.

Se encontró a Merlín sentado frente a su escritorio sujetando una bolsa de haggis congelados contra su cabeza y escribiendo algunas notas en lo que entendió que era su diario.

—Si vienes a enfrentarte a mí por lo que ha pasado con la joven Claire puedes ahorrarte el numerito, Cazador —dijo el mago sin mirarle—. He tenido suficiente por esta noche.

—En realidad, solo vengo a hablar.

De momento, quiso matizar la bestia dentro de su cabeza.

El mago se giró en su dirección, observándole con recelo. Jim ni siquiera se había traído el amuleto consigo para evitar cualquier conflicto, aunque sabía que el amuleto acudiría a él si lo deseaba. No obstante, se había presentado ante el legendario Merlín vestido con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta que rezaba "I love Hoboken Hills", por lo que su aspecto, ya de por sí intimidante, no daba muestras de amenaza contra el mago. Jim sólo quería hablar con él y resolver ese asunto lo antes posible para volver con Claire. No iba a pelear con él.

De momento, le recordó la bestia.

—¿Qué quieres, Cazador?

—Quiero que le des tregua a Claire, te estás pasando con ella y lo sabes muy bien —respondió Jim con seriedad.

—¿Crees que soy muy exigente con ella? Tengo que serlo si desea controlar sus poderes.

—Lo único que estás consiguiendo es que Claire tenga más miedo de sí misma —señaló Jim apretando los puños—. Una cosa es enseñarla hechizos y ser estricto con ella. El problema viene cuando le echas en cara que no puede realizar un tipo de magia que sabes de sobra que ella no puede emplear.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, como si ya hubiera oído eso antes.

—¿Otra vez con esa tontería? Si la joven Claire puede abrir portales a su parecer, es perfectamente capaz de usar los conjuros que pido que se aprenda.

—Conjuros basados en magia blanca —matizó Jim mosqueado.

—Por supuesto, creo que la joven Claire podría ser una maga blanca estupenda si se lo propusiera.

Jim suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz resistiéndose a no golpear al mago.

—Vamos a ver, Merlín, ya sabes que Claire no puede utilizar magia blanca porque su magia es puramente oscura —le explicó Jim irritado—. Estoy convencido de que Claire te lo ha explicado veinte mil veces antes que yo, pero veo que en lugar de preocuparte en ayudarla a controlar sus poderes, te preocupas más en convertirla en algo que no es.

—No quiero a otra Morgana, Cazador —dictaminó el mago furioso—. Si la joven Claire no pone de su parte para bloquear esa parte de sí misma, pronto clavará una daga en nuestras espaldas, ansiosa por tener más, tal y como hizo Morgana.

—Si sometiste a Morgana al mismo entrenamiento de Claire no me extraña en absoluto que se convirtiera en lo que es hoy —sentenció Jim con frialdad.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron tanto al mago que por primera vez no supo con qué replicar a Jim. El Cazador de Trolls apretó los puños, conteniendo su ira.

—Claire no es Morgana, solo quiere controlar sus poderes y usarlos para un bien común —continuó Jim—. No puedo prohibir a Claire que continúe entrenando contigo, no soy quién para hacerlo. Pero si no cambias, Merlín, puedo asegurarte de que haré de tu vida un infierno.

—¿De veras te crees en posición para amenazarme, Cazador? El amuleto jamás atacaría a su creador.

—Te recuerdo que ya no soy el adolescente al que forzaste beber una poción mágica que lo transformaba en troll —siseó Jim acercándose amenazante al mago—. Te aseguraste bien de matarlo aquel día, por tanto, no me busques Merlín porque me vas a encontrar. Te lo digo por última vez: o ayudas a Claire o no la ayudas, pero no la tortures más.

El mago se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que Jim abandonó el Corazón de Piedra sin esperar una respuesta. Jim volvió a su cueva y Blinky respiró aliviado al ver que todo había salido según esperaba. El troll le sugirió a Jim dar un paseo, ya que Claire seguía profundamente dormida y estaba en buenas manos con Not Enrique. Jim, no contento de tener que irse a su lado, pero consciente de que de momento no podía hacer más, aceptó.

Jim le contó palabra por palabra toda la conversación que acababa de tener con Merlín. Blinky asintió a todo lo que relatado, pero no dijo nada hasta que Jim terminó de hablar.

—Jim, tengo la sensación de que el asunto de las clases de magia no son lo único que te preocupan respecto a Claire.

Jim torció el gesto. Blinky le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que a estas alturas no iba a dar su brazo a torcer respecto a hablar de sus emociones. A Blinky le había dolido que Jim le hubiera ocultado sus episodios de sadismo con los animales y se hubiera alejado de él. Sin embargo, Claire le había animado a que se abriera con él y Jim, aún avergonzado por sus actos, encontró un enorme consuelo en Blinky al ver que no rechazaba en absoluto ese lado salvaje de él. Blinky había sido demasiado bueno con él, había mostrado tener más paciencia que nadie con su nueva naturaleza y se había portado como un padre debía portarse con cualquier hijo que había pasado por lo que estaba pasando él. Aún le costaba abrirse, pero poco a poco volvía a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo para hablar de sus problemas sin tener la sensación de que estaba resultando ser una auténtica molestia.

—Sabes de sobra que sigo pensando que no es justo que Claire haya tenido que dejarlo todo por venir aquí con nosotros —confesó Jim con voz cansada—. Ya sé que es su decisión y todo lo demás, pero…

—Jim, ya sé hacia donde va a ir esta conversación y creo que es un error que pienses en sobre qué no tiene Claire viviendo aquí con nosotros —Blinky puso una mano en el hombro de Jim—. Quizás es el momento que reflexiones sobre lo que Claire sí tiene estando aquí a tu lado.

Jim frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿En lo que tiene?

Blinky sonrió con ternura.

—Los poderes de la joven Claire habrían despertado igual estando en Arcadia que aquí —explicó el troll—. Los dos sabemos cuán difícil le está resultando controlar su magia y eso que estamos hablando de Claire, quien probablemente sea la persona más capacitada para tener dichos poderes en todo el país. Pero, ¿cómo habría reaccionado su entorno? Los padres de Claire, por muy comprensivos que fueran, no dejan de ser simples humanos. Tú mismo has visto lo mal que lo ha pasado y el daño que puede causarse a sí misma cuando pierde el control.

—La propia Claire ha tenido visiones de cuan catastrófico sería revelar sus poderes a sus padres ahora mismo —reveló Jim con tristeza.

—Pero, Jim, tú no te has separado de Claire en ningún momento —le animó Blinky—. ¡Ni ella se separa de ti! Los dos habéis pasado por un auténtico infierno y si hoy estáis aquí es porque os habéis cubierto las espaldas y os habéis brindado un apoyo que nadie habría sido jamás capaz de daros. Sí, es cierto, Claire no está viviendo una adolescencia normal, pero recuerda que tú tampoco. Pero mientras tú quizás no tuviste otro remedio que acatar tu destino como Cazador de Trolls dado que el amuleto te escogió a ti, Claire sí que tenía elección. Por tanto, Jim, quizás debas dejar de considerar qué vida debería llevar Claire y empezar a preocuparte en la vida que llevarás tú a su lado a partir de ahora.

Las últimas palabras impresionaron a Jim y Blinky se ruborizó por su impertinencia, pero no le faltaba razón. Llevaba demasiado tiempo preocupándose por algo que nunca más tendrían, ¿qué sentido tenía tener miedo y sufrir por algo que ya había perdido? En ese momento, Jim sintió que se liberaba de un peso enorme de sus hombros.

La felicidad de Claire no dependía de si volvía a casa o no.

Claire le necesitaba a él porque realmente le quería y se apoyaba en él.

—Blinky, necesito pedirte otro favor.

El troll sonrió curioso, satisfecho de poder ser de ayuda para el joven que ya consideraba como su propio hijo.

Xx.

—Hermanita.

Claire se removió en su cama, pero ignoró que la llamaban. Con lo agusto que estaba, lo último que le apetecía realmente era levantarse.

—Vamos, Claire, despierta.

Claire sintió una fuerza que la arrastraba su pie fuera del colchón. La joven latina abrió los ojos cuando se golpeó el trasero contra el suelo. Lanzó una mirada envenenada a Not Enrique.

—¿De qué vas? —demandó Claire de mala gana.

—¡Ey! ¡No me mirás así! Hoy ejerzo de recadero, por lo que procura no maldecirme a mí —se defendió Not Enrique alzando sus manos en señal de paz.

—¿Recadero? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Claire se llevó la mano a la cabeza— ¿Qué hora es?

Claire cogió su móvil y miró la hora, ignorando los mensajes y las dos llamadas perdidas de Darci y de su madre. Había dormido más de la cuenta. Dieciséis horas ni más ni menos. ¿Pero cómo había dejado Jim que durmiera tanto? ¡Merlín iba a matarla si llegaba tarde a clase otra vez! Pero tan pronto recordó al mago, los eventos de la noche anterior regresaron. No, era probable que Merlín ya no quisiera darle más clases de magia y, sinceramente, quedarse exiliada en su cama era el mejor plan que podía pasarle por la cabeza para las próximas dos semanas por lo menos.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra! —le chilló Not Enrique tan pronto leyó las intenciones de la joven bruja—. Tengo órdenes explícitas de hacer que te vistas con esto y sacarte de aquí.

Not Enrique había traído una caja consigo y Claire, aún molesta con su hermano suplantado, la abrió. Se quedó por un momento sin aire. Dentro de la caja había un vestido de encaje negro que Claire conocía muy bien.

De vez en cuando Claire solía entrar en páginas de ropa por puro entretenimiento y por nostalgia. Claire nunca había sido muy coqueta, pero siempre le había gustado salir de compras con Mary y con Darcy y con el tiempo había cogido su propio estilo del que se sentía muy orgullosa. A día de hoy, comprar ropa nueva era casi impensable, sobre todo porque se había enfocado a ahorrar lo poco que sus padres le mandaban cada mes y lo poco que gastaba era sobre todo en comida y en ropa de segunda mano para ella y, sobre todo, para Jim. Pero aquel vestido en concreto la había enamorado hacía dos semanas cuando estuvo mirando la página de Topshop mientras Jim hacia los deberes a su lado. No le mencionó lo mucho que le había gustado ese vestido, pero al parecer Jim se había dado cuenta que se había pasado más tiempo del usual mirándolo.

Conmovida y muy confundida porque aquel vestido estuviera allí, Claire miró a Not Enrique reteniendo las lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos, a lo cual el suplantador respondió:

—No es cosa mía, hermanita, a mí solo me han pedido de que me asegure de que te lo pongas para después sacarte de esta pocilga de tristeza y autocompasión.

—¿A dónde? —demandó saber Claire ignorando su último comentario.

—Paso a paso, póntelo, a ver si han acertado con la talla.

Claire había dado un estirón desde que se había marchado de Arcadia, había crecido unos centímetros y sus caderas se habían anchado, pero había adelgazado mucho dado el estrés de sus poderes. Su pelo, que ahora le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, estaba cubierto por mechones blancos. Claire había buscado mil maneras para teñirlos, pero hacía tiempo que se había dado por vencida. Su cabello había decidido volverse mágico y ningún químico podía hacer nada contra él. A este paso, no tardaría en quedarse totalmente blanco.

Sin embargo, al verse con aquel vestido puesto, Claire recuperó un poco la confianza en sí misma. La talla era la correcta y el vestido, de manga francesa, ceñido en el pecho y con un bonito vuelo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, era perfecto. Entendió que fuera a donde quisiera llevarle Not Enrique, Claire debía arreglarse un poco más, por lo que se recogió el pelo en un moño bajo, aunque descuidado. Buscó alguna horquilla que le ayudara a poner sus alocados mechones en su sitio, pero puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta que la caja donde solía guardarlas estaba casi vacía.

Jim había vuelto a comérselas.

—Estás bien así, hermanita, no es que vayas a una reunión presidencial ni nada por el estilo.

Claire sonrió y buscó un par de parisinas negras que guardaba entre sus cosas. Se miró en el espejo roto que Jim le había encontrado al poco de llegar de Nueva Jersey: sus manos estaban todavía negras, pero su cara estaba libre de líneas venosas. Se preguntó por un momento dónde quedaba la Claire Nuñez de Arcadia en aquel rostro pálido, con ojeras y los pómulos marcados.

—¿Estás preparada? —preguntó Not Enrique a su espalda.

—Sí —respondió ella.

Claire siguió a Not Enrique por el Nuevo Mercado Troll inquieta por lo que Jim podía haberle preparado. Saludó a varios trolls quienes la observan curiosos por su inusual vestimenta, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para detenerse a hablar con nadie. ¿Y si todo aquello era para despedirla? ¿Y si Merlín había convencido a Jim para que Claire abandonara definitivamente el Nuevo Mercado Troll? El vestido y lo que fuera que le habría preparado sería una forma suave para echarla. Empezó a inhalar y a echar aire tan pronto sintió que las líneas negras y púrpuras empezaban a extenderse por sus antebrazos. Llegaron a la salida del Nuevo Mercado Troll y Not Enrique se detuvo.

—Bueno, hermanita, a partir de aquí es fácil. Sigue las luces de los cristales hasta el final del camino.

—Not Enrique, ¿sabes por qué Jim ha hecho todo esto?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? —dijo él con una pícara sonrisa.

Not Enrique volvió al Nuevo Mercado Troll riéndose mientras que Claire optó por seguir las indicaciones de su hermano suplantador. Hacía rato que había atardecido y el bosque estaba embellecido por la bella iluminación de los cristales que le marcaban el camino. No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino final, donde Jim la esperaba sonriente en una pequeña explanada donde había decorado las ramas de los árboles con unas luces de Navidad que le había prestado Bagdwella. Al lado de su novio, había una manta extendida con un plato lleno de totopos con guacamole casero esperando a ser devorados.

—¿Jim? ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó ella maravillada.

—Una pequeña sorpresa —respondió él ofreciendo su mano—. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos una cita como Dios manda.

Jim se había arreglado también para la ocasión. Se había puesto una camisa y unos tejanos que Claire había comprado no hacía mucho. Para disgusto de Jim, él también había crecido en el último año y medio y había tenido que tirar algunas de las prendas que su novia le había comprado durante su viaje a Nueva Jersey porque le quedaban pequeñas. Además, Claire había tenido que limar sus cuernos más de una vez debido a lo mucho que pesaban a medida que crecía y tenía que cortarse el pelo con frecuencia. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos que los de aquel muchacho bobalicón que se había acercado a en la clase de gimnasia para impresionarla con su terrible español.

Jim agarró su mano con delicadeza y la empujó suavemente para acogerla entre sus brazos. Claire aceptó el abrazo con gusto y se apretó con fuerza contra él. Se quedaron unos segundos así en silencio hasta que Claire escuchó unos acordes muy familiares que iniciaban una canción.

Su canción.

—Vaya, se ha empezado a reproducir antes de tiempo —lamentó Jim azorado.

Pero Claire empezó a balancearse sin soltarle y sonriente, dando a entender que aquello era lo de menos. Jim se relajó al instante y empezó a bailar con ella. ¡Qué lejos quedaba aquel Baile de Primavera en el que bailaron en la colina a la luz de su vespa! Sin embargo, ambos podían sentir esas mismas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que se intercambiaban las miradas, se tocaban o se sonreían. Por primera vez en muchos meses, se sentían como los dos adolescentes que eran, bailando el baile de promoción que habrían bailado si la vida nos les hubiera dado un vuelco.

Fue en ese momento, mientras bailaban, que por primera vez Claire no fue consciente que la negrura de sus manos había disminuido de nuevo hasta las puntas de sus dedos y, en el caso de Jim, su lado troll estaba dormido en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Y fue al ritmo de _Eres tú_ cuando Jim entendió por fin que Claire jamás volvería a marcharse y que Claire supo que nunca más volvería a escuchar a Jim sugerirle que lo mejor sería que se marchara de su lado.

Solo por esa noche se dieron el lujo de ser lo que ellos debieron ser siempre:

Dos adolescentes tontos y enamorados.

Xx.


	6. Especial de Navidad: El Mal Querer

**Dejo comentarios abajo para no haceros spoilers.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Cuando Blinky les sugirió regresar a Arcadia por Navidad para sorprender a todos, Claire y Jim se intercambiaron las miradas con cierto recelo. Llevaban un tiempo fantaseando con regresar a Arcadia y la simple idea de volver a ver a sus familias, a Toby, a AAAARGH y a sus amigos del instituto les entusiasmaba, pero ambos tenían los pies en la tierra. Ahora que Morgana sabía que Claire podía entrar y salir del vórtice a su propia voluntad, era demasiado arriesgado moverse por allí. Viajar en transporte convencional también era impensable, por lo que o Claire volvía sola —¡no pienso pasar las Navidades sin mi novio!— o tenían que conformarse con quedarse y celebrar las Navidades como el año pasado. Sin embargo, Blinky tuvo la brillante idea de alquilar un coche y, de repente, Jim se entusiasmó. Tal vez demasiado, ¿pero quién podía culparle? Hacía dos años que no veía a Toby y echaba muchísimo de menos a su madre.

—¿Pretendes que conduzca a través de todo el país? ¿Acaso has olvidado la distancia que hay de aquí hasta California? —preguntó Claire atónita.

Era doce de diciembre, hacía un frío de mil demonios y llevaba al menos dos pantalones de pijama, un jersey y un polar. Claire estaba mirando Facebook en su portátil en la cama, cuando él se metió y le soltó el plan de Blinky. No obstante, no se esperaba la cara de pocos amigos de Claire.

—Podríamos turnarnos —sugirió Jim sonriente.

—Jim, al margen de que eres medio troll y que cualquiera puede verte, te recuerdo que nunca llegaste a sacar el permiso de conducir —le achacó Claire—. Además, seguramente no nos llegaría el dinero para alquilar un coche automático, ¿sabes conducir un coche con marchas?

Jim abrió la boca para replicar, pero Claire tenía razón: no tenía ni pajorera idea de cómo funcionaba un coche con marchas. Pero él insistió:

—¡Seguro que hay tutoriales en Youtube!

—Jim, no pienso montarme en un coche conducido por alguien que ha aprendido a conducir por Youtube —replicó Claire con impaciencia—. Además, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos con la luz del día? ¿Esperar a que te achicharres tan pronto subas al coche?

—Podríamos viajar de noche… —continuó él con un puchero.

—No, Jim, es una idea terrible, así que ya la vas descartando —concluyó Claire volviendo su atención a su portátil.

Jim se acurrucó en la cama, frustrado por la cabezonería de su novia, y se cruzó de brazos, empezando a ronronear sin darse cuenta. Claire siguió con la vista clavada en su portátil y continuaron unos minutos en aquel tenso silencio hasta que la joven cerró el ordenador con brusquedad.

—¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas!

Jim no podía ni creerse su propio triunfo y Claire simuló contagiarse por su entusiasmo. Compraron suministros para soportar el viaje: chocolatinas, bolsas de patatas, latas vacías para Jim, mantas, almohadas, parasoles… En aquella montaña rusa de felicidad, Claire tuvo que mantener la compostura y no revelar sus pocas ganas de regresar a Arcadia. Hacía dos años que no veía a su familia y no precisamente por falta de oportunidades. Cuando sus padres entendieron que Claire no tenía la más mínima intención de ir a Arcadia, insistieron en ir ellos a visitarla a Nueva Jersey. Claire, sin embargo, se inventaba mil y un excusas para desmotivarles a venir. Que si había una epidemia de gripe troll en el Nuevo Mercado Troll, que si Jim y ella tenían que irse a explorar… Incluso se había inventado que había empezado a trabajar en un restaurante para ahorrar algo de dinero y que le era imposible cambiar el turno. Ninguna mención sobre la magia, ¿para qué? Sus padres no necesitaban saber que su hija era una peligrosa bruja que controlaba magia oscura. Sobre todo porque Claire sabía que su reacción no sería buena. Lo había visto una y otra vez en diferentes escenarios en sus visiones.

No.

Claire prefería que la recordaran como la Claire de siempre y que jamás conocieran vieran ese lado monstruoso de ella.

Si se había decidido a volver a Arcadia había sido sólo por Jim. Por tanto, había ideado el plan perfecto de dejar a Jim en su casa de su madre mientras que ella aparcaba en algún parking semivacío para comer sopa fría en lata mientras veía _Brooklyn Nine Nine_ en Netflix. Claire le sugirió a Jim que no avisara a su madre para así poder darle una sorpresa. La bruja cantó victoria internamente cuando Jim concordó que aquella sería una sorpresa estupenda, evitando de esa forma que Barbara Lake avisara a sus padres de su inminente llegada a Arcadia, pues su madre recientemente le había revelado que irían a pasar las Navidades a México y le había instado a que se fuera ella también, a lo cual ella evidentemente se negó, generando una discusión monumental entre madre e hija por teléfono. Si su madre se enteraba de que Claire tenía intenciones de ir a Arcadia por Navidad, cancelaría el viaje y la joven bruja se vería abocada a enfrentarse a uno de sus peores miedos.

Afortunadamente, Jim no se fue de la lengua y todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas hasta que comenzaron el viaje.

Entonces inició su pesadilla.

Salieron al anochecer del diecinueve de diciembre y Claire decidió que aunque fuera pasar la Nochebuena y la Navidad ella sola, al menos disfrutaría de aquellos días en la carretera junto a Jim. Su novio era un excelente copiloto y se encargaba de entretenerla y ayudarla a que no se quedara dormida. Jim conectaba su móvil al reproductor del coche y ponía listas de reproducción navideñas en Spotify.

Aparentemente, todo iba bien hasta que se encontraron con su primer atasco en Philadelphia.

En ese momento, Jim descubrió una faceta de Claire que no había conocido hasta ahora: la agresiva y terrorífica Claire conductora. La bruja conducía de manera excelente, pero no soportaba a los malos conductores, que resultaba ser cualquiera que no cumplieran las normas básicas de tráfico. En pocas horas, Jim fue capaz de aumentar su vocabulario de insultos en español de cero a demasiado.

— _¿Tan difícil es darle a la puta palanquita cuando giras el volante, so imbécil?_ —gritaba ella cuando alguien cambiaba de carril sin poner el intermitente.

— _¿A quién pitas, subnormal?_ —chillaba ella cuando alguien se atrevía a darle un bocinazo.

O el más común:

— _¡Me cago en todos tus muertos, gilipollas!_

Jim se sentía entre aterrorizado, intimidado y extrañamente excitado ante aquella Claire. Lo más curioso de todo, es que su magia no se veía en absoluto influenciada por la ira que emanaba. Todo habría quedado como una divertidísima anécdota si no hubiera sido por la tormenta de nieve.

La jodida tormenta de nieve de Colorado.

La peor que se ha registrado jamás.

La que ellos se tragaron de lleno y estuvieron conduciendo a veinte por hora por una carretera secundaria durante toda la noche.

Fue entonces cuando la agresiva y terrorífica Claire conductora fue sustituida por la silenciosa y terrorifica Claire a secas. Al principio, Jim interpretó su silencio como un síntoma del cansancio, pero cuando su novia se adueñó de su teléfono para sustituir los villancicos por un disco de una tal Rosalía en bucle sabía que algo no iba a bien.

—Es "El Mal Querer", Jim —terminó respondiendo ella al rato de que su novio le hubiera preguntado cuántas veces escucharían ese disco—. Está puesto por el bien de los dos.

—¿Por el bien de los dos? —repitió él sin entender.

—Llevo más de cuatro días conduciendo, estoy cansada, tengo frío y aún nos quedan otros dos días de viaje, pero no podemos avanzar porque estamos atrapados en esta maldita tormenta de nieve —respondió Claire controlando el temblor furioso de su voz—. Por tanto, si quieres que no machaque este coche contigo dentro, me dejarás escuchar a Rosalía en paz.

Jim se preguntó si no era únicamente aquella pesadilla de viaje la razón por la que el humor de Claire se estuviera enturbiando a pasos agigantados. En esos casos, Jim había aprendido que lo mejor era darle espacio y esperar a que ella estuviera lista para abrirse con él. La mañana de Nochebuena, a solo unas pocas horas en coche de Arcadia, pararon en una estación de servicio en el aprovecharon para echarse una larga cabezada. Tal y como habían hecho durante todo el viaje, taparon las ventanas con los parasoles, pusieron el seguro del coche y reclinaron los asientos lo máximo posible para dormir más cómodamente.

Jim se despertó horas después, con "Malamente" de Rosalía sonando muy bajito en el reproductor del coche y con Claire terminándose un café humeante que olía a leche en polvo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Jim se quitó el sueño de los ojos y le pasó una bolsa llena de latas vacías de Pepsi. Las tripas de Jim rugieron y Claire arrancó el coche tan pronto terminó de comer. Ya estaban casi en casa.

Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Claire estaba habladora y sumamente eufórica. Jim no recordaba verla así desde mucho antes de la Noche Eterna, podría jurar que incluso desde antes de que Morgana la poseyera.

Algo no cuadraba.

Desde la aparición de sus poderes, Claire se había vuelto más reservada y silenciosa, como si estuviera constantemente pensativa. Sí, seguía siendo la misma de siempre: amable, inteligente, divertida y maravillosa. Pero, al igual que Jim, Claire había dejado de ser una adolescente en el momento en el que se había involucrado con Jim en las funciones de Cazadores de Trolls.

Sin embargo, Jim intentó convencerse que la perspectiva de estar a punto de llegar a Arcadia tras un viaje agónico y volver a ver a su familia tras tanto tiempo separados era motivo suficiente para que Claire estuviera feliz.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Claire dejó a Jim en su casa y este le sugirió que bajara a saludar a su madre y a Strickler, pero ésta insistió en que lo haría al día siguiente, que aquel encuentro le pertenecía a él y que ella realmente deseaba irse a su casa. Jim no se había dado cuenta que esa sería la primera noche desde que Claire volvió de Escocia que pasarían separados, pero la sonrisa reconfortante de su novia le convenció de que todo iría bien.

Antes de salir del coche y coger su bolsa, Jim la besó. Se extrañó al sentir su cuerpo tenso, pero tal vez fuera por los nervios de reencontrarse con su familia. Claire no le había vuelto a mencionar sus visiones sobre el fatídico encuentro con sus padres y su hermano, por lo que le dio a entender que se sentía lo bastante segura de sí misma como para volver a verse con ellos.

Claire arrancó el coche tan pronto Jim se acercó a la puerta de casa de su madre. Antes de tocar la puerta, Jim se giró para ver si Toby estaba en casa. La luz de la sala estaba encendida, pero no la de su cuarto. Tal vez estuviera cenando con su abuela, por lo que se apuntó mentalmente acercarse más tarde para sorprenderle, aunque no estaba del todo seguro que se alegraría de verle, pues hacía más de un mes que no hablaba con él y no había respondido a sus mensajes.

Jim soltó un suspiró resignado y tocó al timbre.

Bárbara Lake le abrió con las gafas empañadas y la cara manchada de salsa de tomate. Se limpió rápidamente las gafas y soltó un grito al reconocerle, sin creerse que su hijo estuviera allí. Jim abrazó a su madre sin pensarlo dos veces, con cuidado de no hacerla daño, y ésta le devolvió el abrazo con una fuerza que de ser humano seguramente le habría crujido la espalda.

—Mi niño, no me creo que estés aquí —sollozó Bárbara emocionada.

Acarició su rostro con suma ternura, con la cara humedecida por las lágrimas de felicidad de tener a su único hijo de vuelta en casa. Cogió de su mano para arrastrarlo dentro de casa y fueron hasta la cocina para sorprender a Strickler. Walter parecía contentísimo de abandonar su función de batir una salsa poco apetecible para saludar con un apretón de manos a Jim, quién parecía cansado, pero con buen aspecto.

Visto que ni Bárbara ni Strickler eran capaces de cocinar algo que fuera medianamente comestible, Jim se puso a trabajar casi sin pensarlo. Bárbara, consciente de que su hijo no podría disfrutar de la cena, le pidió que no se preocupara, que podrían pedir comida china. Pero Jim le insistió que realmente quería preparar la cena de Nochebuena:

—Nunca he dejado de cocinar, es más, Claire me insta a que pruebe recetas nuevas y, aunque no puedo probarlas, creo que voy mejorando.

Mientras Jim cocinaba un solomillo Wellington con puré de manzana, Strickler se encargó en limpiar los cacharros mientras Bárbara, tras ceder a la insistencia de los dos hombres a que no hiciera nada más, se sentó a tomar una copa de vino mientras probaba los puntos de sal de los platos de Jim. Aquella escena rozaba el surrealismo, pero Jim no se hubiera imaginado aquello ni en sus mejores sueños. Casi, solamente casi, parecía que no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Fue la segunda Nochebuena tras la marcha de su padre cuando Jim, con solo seis años, había decidido aprender a cocinar para sorprender a su madre. Aquella Nochebuena cenaron una tortilla de champiñones y pastel de manzana. Bárbara, que tras un largo turno en el hospital había venido cansada, derrotada y con una pizza en sus manos como cena de Nochebuena, rompió a llorar al ver cómo su hijo le esperaba con la mesa puesta. Jim no recordaba casi la cara de felicidad de su madre y aquello le convenció que su destino era hacer feliz a su madre a través de la cocina.

Sin embargo, cuando se convirtió en el Cazador de Trolls y se transformó en lo que era ahora, su sueño se había visto truncado para siempre. No obstante, aquella Nochebuena le bastaba para recordarse que aunque no pudiera ser cocinero, todavía era capaz de hacer feliz a su madre con la comida. Con eso se bastaba.

Durante la cena, Jim aprovechó para ponerse bien al día con su madre y Strickler. Habían estado gestionando las adopciones de los niños de las Tierras Sombrías y recientemente habían terminado por fin de encontrar un hogar para todos ellos. Jim preguntó por Toby, pero Bárbara le aseguró que apenas le había visto en el último año y no había forma de dar con él.

—Me temo que Nancy tampoco está en su mejor momento, la siento muy despistada últimamente, pero se niega a ir al hospital —comentó su madre con tristeza.

A AAAAARGH se le veía tanto como Toby; es decir, nada. Jim se preguntó qué demonios tenía que estar pasándole a su amigo y se decidió en ir a verle tan pronto terminaran a cenar.

—¿Cómo está Claire? —preguntó Strickler— ¿Ya ha llegado a México?

—¿Qué? —dijo Jim confundido.

—Los Nuñez iban a pasar las Navidades a México con la familia de Javier —explicó Bárbara extrañada—. Si tú estás aquí, suponemos que Claire tiene que haberse ido a México con ellos, ¿no?

—Claire ha venido conmigo, ha sido ella la que ha conducido hasta aquí desde Nueva Jersey —respondió Jim nervioso—. Pero ella… ¿tal vez sus padres no le habrán dicho que se iban a México?

—Pero si Ophelia me dijo que ella y Claire habían discutido precisamente porque Claire no quería ir a México por Navidad.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, mamá?

Jim cogió su móvil nervioso y con las manos temblorosas llamó a Claire. Sonaron cinco tonos antes de salir el contestador. La llamó por segunda vez. Nada de nuevo.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Claire le había mentido. Había decidido traerle a Arcadia para que él pudiera pasar las Navidades con su madre, pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Maldita sea.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Claire?

Xx.

La antigua cafetería favorita de Claire estaba a punto de cerrar cuando ésta entró necesitada de un chocolate caliente. El dependiente le sirvió el chocolate a toda prisa y le regaló un puñado de galletas de chocolate para quitárselas de en medio. Claire iba a salir rumbo al coche cuando se cruzó con otra joven con trenzas en la cabeza. La bruja no se fijó mucho en ella, pero la chica preguntó:

—¿Claire? ¿Eres tú?

Darci Scott estaba teniendo un día muy complicado y lo último que se esperaba era encontrarse precisamente con Claire. Hacía tiempo que no se veían, pero su aspecto no era menos que llamativo, pues tenía el pelo prácticamente blanco con algún que otro mechón negro.

—¿Darci?

—¡Cielos! ¡Claire!

Darci abrazó a su amiga realmente emocionada y le reconfortó sentir el cálido abrazo de Claire tras dos años de ausencia. Sí que era cierto que Claire procuraba contactar frecuentemente con ella y con Mary y sabía que estaba bien con Jim en Nueva Jersey ¡Pero aquello sí que era una auténtica sorpresa!

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te va todo? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Y qué demonios te has hecho en el pelo? ¡Tengo que decírselo a Mary!

—La verdad Darcy es que voy con prisa, me están esperando —respondió Claire claramente nerviosa.

—¿Tus padres no están en México? —cuestionó Darci con una ceja alzada.

—Sí —contestó Claire con tristeza—. Pero Jim y yo hemos venido a pasar las Navidades con su madre, iba justo hacia allá. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana por la tarde? Avisa a Mary y nos ponemos al día. ¿Podrías avisar a Toby también? A mí no me coge el teléfono.

Al escuchar el nombre de Toby, los ojos de Darci se humedecieron y se dio prisa en limpiarlos con la manga de la chaqueta.

—¿Darci? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Claire preocupada.

—Nada, es que justamente lo he dejado hoy con Toby.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso?

Darci se mordió el labio para aguantar los sollozos.

—No puedo decírtelo, Claire.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa con Toby? ¡Jim se está volviendo loco intentando contactar con él y está claro que nos está evitando! —replicó Claire furiosa.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Y se lo he dicho una y otra vez! Pero hace tiempo que Toby ya no me escucha… Desgraciadamente, Claire, yo no soy quién para revelar un secreto que no me pertenece —explicó Darci con tristeza—. Toby os echa mucho de menos, pero también creo que es un cobarde y… estoy cansada, Claire.

—Darci, en serio, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Ya te lo he dicho: no puedo decírtelo, se lo he prometido —respondió Darci a la defensiva.

Claire se sintió tentada en leerle la mente. Era un truco fácil y Darci no se daría cuenta. Pero, por otra parte, invadir la mente de su amiga era sobrepasar los límites que ella misma se había impuesto. Ella era mejor que eso. Si Darci no quería hablar sobre ello, Claire debía respetarlo por muy poco que le gustara.

—Tengo que irme, Darci. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —dijo Claire con entusiasmo fingido.

—¡Sí! ¡Y me tienes que contar qué demonios te has hecho en el pelo! ¡Mary va a flipar cuando te vea!

Claire se metió en el coche, dejó el chocolate en un posavasos y miró su móvil. No había llamadas de Jim, por lo que lo tomó como algo positivo y que realmente se lo estaba pasando bien. Arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a ninguna parte. Condujo por las calles vacías de Arcadia durante una hora hasta que, inconscientemente, cogió el camino del mirador. Cuando llegó a la cima de la colina, Claire apagó el motor y las luces de cruce y salió del coche para sentarse en el capó. Recordó la noche en la que Jim y ella habían bailado y disfurtado por unos pocos minutos de un precioso momento normal. Aquello había sido antes de que Jim hubiera ido a las Tierras Sombrías a buscar a su hermano, antes de que Gumnar se escapara de allí y todo se complicara.

Claire bebió el chocolate que se había quedado ya frío y disfrutó en silencio de las vistas. Al rato, con la cara todavía húmeda por las lágrimas, se metió en la parte trasera de su coche y cogió su ordenador para ver Netflix.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera escuchó el teléfono sonar hasta seis veces.

Xx.

—A mí tampoco me coge el teléfono —dijo Bárbara preocupada—. No creerás que le habrá pasado algo, ¿verdad?

La ansiedad de Jim era palpable. Bárbara no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan nervioso y enfadado. Nervioso por no saber dónde se encontraba Claire y enfadado porque su novia le había mentido. Jim se dirigió a la puerta, pero Strickler intentó detenerle.

—¡Jim! Seguro que Claire está bien, te arriesgas a exponerte a los humanos.

—¡Pues que me vean! —rugió él furioso, asustando a Walter y a su madre—. Claire puede estar en cualquier lado, sola, y seguramente hundida porque la muy tonta ha decidido anteponer mi felicidad por delante de la suya. ¿Sabes lo peligroso es que se alteren sus emociones? ¡Podría abrir un portal sin darse cuenta! He sido un idiota por pensar que esto sería buena idea ¡Maldita sea!

Jim fue abrir la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de su madre a su espalda:

—¡Espera Jim! ¡Déjanos ayudarte!

—No, quedaos aquí, es mejor que vaya solo —respondió él procurando calmarse—. Volveré con ella tan pronto la encuentre.

—Jim…

El medio troll se giró y el rostro angustiado de su madre hizo que su corazón se encogiera en su pecho. Agarró su mano e intentó sonreír para calmarla, pero le salió una mala mueca.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nosotros, mamá, y lo siento, pero esto es algo que sólo yo puedo resolver.

Bárbara asintió con la cabeza y le besó la mano antes de dejarle marchar. Jim salió hacia la oscuridad y escaló hasta su tejado para concentrarse en encontrar el aroma de Claire. Estaba lejos de allí, definitivamente no en su casa. Jim saltó de tejado en tejado, siguiendo el leve rastro del aroma de su novia hasta que el olor se intensificó en la que recordó que era una de sus cafeterías favoritas. Siguió el rastro, hasta que por fin la encontró. El coche estaba sin arrancar y estaba aparcado frente al lugar donde ellos bailaron por primera vez. El olor de la magia de Claire era abrumador y Jim se acercó a grandes zancadas al coche para comprobar que estaba bien.

Claire estaba profundamente dormida en el asiento trasero del coche. Acurrucada dentro del saco de dormir, con su largo pelo blanco extendido en el asiento y el ordenador abrazado a su cuerpo. Jim fue abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Consciente de que Claire se pondría furiosa si Jim le hacía un solo rasguño al vehículo, dio unos golpecitos a la ventana para despertarla. Claire arrugó el rostro y se movió molesta por el ruido, pero no se despertó. Jim volvió a golpear la ventana impaciente hasta que sintió una fuerza que le empujaba hacia atrás contra un árbol.

—¡Joder! —gritó él molesto.

Que Claire le lanzara por los aires no era nuevo, alguna vez lo había hecho mientras practicaba magia o se enfadaba con él, consciente de que apenas sufriría ningún daño por su resistencia troll ¡Pero aquello era el colmo! Ahora resultaba que Claire Nuñez podía hacer magia estando dormida. Jim dio un salto hacia el coche y esta vez consiguió despertar a Claire destrozando la puerta del asiento trasero.

—¿¡Jim!? —chilló ella con el corazón en la boca del susto—. ¿Qué coño crees que haces?

—¡Eso mismo tendría que preguntarte yo, Claire! —replicó él colérico—. ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que tus padres están en México?

Claire se mordió la mejilla por dentro y sacudió la cabeza frustrada. No esperaba que Jim fuera a enterarse tan pronto de su mentira y estaba demasiado cansada para tener esa discusión ahora.

—Jim, vete a casa —le pidió ella.

—No me voy a ninguna parte, no sin una explicación y mucho menos sin ti —replicó él cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué me has mentido, Claire?

Claire suspiró resignada y salió del coche. Su cabello parecía brillar a la luz cálida de las farolas y, aunque tenía unas ojeras bien marcadas por el viaje, sus ojos eran tiernos y amorosos.

—Estos dos últimos años han sido muy duros y sé lo especial que es para ti la Navidad. Te mentí porque si te decía que mis padres estaban en México no habrías querido venir. Además, si mi familia se hubieran enterado que tenía intenciones de venir no se habrían marchado.

—Más a mi favor, Claire —señaló él confundido—. ¿Por qué no querrías reencontrarte con…? ¡Oh!

Las visiones. No es que hubieran desaparecido, es que Claire había dejado de mencionarlas. Su madre le había dicho que Ophelia Nuñez había hablado con su hija y Jim conocía bien como solían terminar aquellas llamadas, pues siempre acaba abrazando a una Claire desconsolada y al borde de su autocontrol. Supuso que si Claire no le había mencionado nada al respecto sería para no romper sus ilusiones de regresar a Arcadia.

Había sido un idiota egoísta.

—Lo siento, Jim —dijo Claire mirándose las manos y aguantando las intensas ganas de llorar—. Me he cargado la Navidad, ¿verdad? Ya ni siquiera esto lo puedo hacer bien.

—¡No digas tonterías, Claire! —replicó Jim con tristeza—. Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio. Cuando mi madre me dijo que tus padres no estaban, me aterroricé pensando que podrías pasar la Nochebuena tú sola.

—Es una noche más —insinuó ella sacudiendo los hombres.

—Es Nochebuena —insistió él ofendido—. Y la Nochebuena se pasa en familia y, puede que no estén tus padres y tu hermano, pero también eres mi familia, Claire. Si no la pasas con ellos, la tienes que pasar conmigo.

—¿En qué parte del contrato de nuestro noviazgo pone eso? —bromeó Claire con una sonrisa triste.

—Es una nueva cláusula que he añadido a última hora —respondió él acariciando su mejilla con ternura—. Vuelve a casa conmigo, Claire.

La bruja titubeó y Jim observó como la negrura se extendía por sus manos y sus ojos se volvían negros por los nervios. El medio troll no lo pensó y la abrazó.

—Estamos juntos en esto, en lo bueno y en lo malo —le susurró Jim al oído.

El cuerpo de Claire se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Cuando Claire se calmó del todo, fueron hasta el coche dados de la mano. Claire arregló con su magia la puerta que Jim había destrozado y subieron al coche. "Bagdad" de Rosalía empezó a sonar tan pronto arrancaron el coche. Ambos cruzaron las miradas.

—Necesito que me prometas una cosa —dijo Claire con aire reflexivo y Jim asintió la cabeza, expectante—. Júrame que no volveremos a cruzar el país en coche.

Jim rió nervioso.

—No sé ni cómo se nos pasó la cabeza hacerlo —comentó él.

—Que conste que yo te insistí que era una idea terrible.

—Lección aprendida: Claire siempre tiene razón, incluso cuando se equivoca —concordó Jim con una sonrisa traviesa y Claire soltó una sonora carcajada—. ¿Me puedes prometer algo tú a cambio?

—Claro.

—No vuelvas a mentirme —señaló él muy serio—. Es probable que nadie haya vivido lo que nosotros dos hemos sufrido en estos dos últimos años, por tanto no existe un manual que nos diga cómo hemos de avanzar y hacer funcionar nuestra relación, pero tengo clara una cosa Claire: yo no puedo ser feliz si tú eres infeliz.

Claire asintió conmovida y Jim la besó en la sien. El reproductor del coche empezó a reproducir "Di mi nombre" de Rosalía y el medio troll chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Podemos cambiar de una vez de disco? —suplicó él.

Claire puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ella es genial, Jim.

—Es Navidad, exijo el regreso de los villancicos —dijo él fingiendo un gesto molesto.

—¿Y por qué no ponemos Papa Skull? —sugirió ella con una sonrisita.

—Claire…

—¡Está bien! Te declaro de nuevo el DJ oficial de este coche.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Jim victorioso.

Claire dio marcha atrás al coche para salir del mirador mientras Jim ponía la versión de "All I want for Christmas is you" de Cee Lo Green.

—Nerd —se burló ella al escucharle cantar por la bajo la canción.

Pero Jim se volvió muy serio y dijo:

—Te quiero, Claire.

Claire detuvo su coche en el Stop y le miró a los ojos. Esos bellos y muy humanos ojos azules. Sonrió con ternura.

—Yo también te quiero, _mi amor_.

Jim la besó suavemente en los labios.

—¿Nos vamos a casa?

Claire asintió con la cabeza y puso el intermitente hacia la izquierda, en dirección a casa de Jim.

—Contigo siempre lo estoy —respondió ella antes de girar el volante.

Xx.

 **"El Mal Querer" es un disco de la cantante española Rosalía. Es un disco ma-ra-vi-llo-so, pero que o lo amas o lo odias. Claire lo ama, Jim lo odia. Me apetecía mucho escribir algo para estas Navidades y aquí lo tenéis, quizás un poco demasiado ñoño, pero es lo normal en esta época. Espero que os haya gustado. El asunto de Toby se resolverá más adelante. Por cierto, 3 Below, en principio, es canon en el universo de Juntos.**

 **Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y quiero desearos una muy Feliz Navidad.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	7. Monstruo - Jim & Claire

**¡Holi!**

 **Aquí estamos otra vez. Probablemente, con uno de los capítulos más difíciles que he escrito nunca. Tenía esta parte de la historia en mente desde que escribí "Monstruo - Claire" y la verdad es que he ido retrasándolo porque no me veía mentalmente preparada para escribir esto. Ahora, por fin, tras varias semanas dándole vueltas y tras muchos borradores, aquí tenéis este resultado. Este capítulo contiene smut, pero uno violento, con sangre y adaptado al concepto "Monstruo" que he desarrollado en los capítulos de Claire y de Jim. Aviso, NO HAY VIOLACIÓN. Aquí se concluye el arco de "Monstruo", pero es evidente que habrá más one-shots, ya que aún quiero desarrollar más cosas y sé que estáis todas ansiosas por saber qué demonios ha pasado con Toby (paciencia amores, pronto lo sabréis).**

 **También quiero recordaros que esta colección de one-shots (que casi podría ser un fic, vista la conexión argumental que tienen todos los one-shots) tiene una actualización lenta porque estoy totalmente focalizada en mi long fic de HTTYD llamado _Wicked Game_ (si os gusta _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ y todo lo relacionado con la brujería, os lo recomiendo).**

 **Tengo que decir que estoy gratamente sorprendida que os esté gustando tanto "Juntos" y estoy super agradecida por vuestras preciosas reviews, vuestros favs y vuestros follows. Somos un fandom pequeñito, pero estoy super contenta de poder interactuar con todas vosotras y vosotros. Recordad que yo respondo a todas las reviews, pero no puedo responder directamente a los "Guest".**

 **Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el capítulo. Un tanto nerviosa, pues es un smut que me ha costado mucho escribir.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **WARNING: Este capítulo contiene escena de sexo, sangre y violencia.**

* * *

Su primera fue un desastre.

Un auténtico y verdadero desastre.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado a ese punto. El sexo había sido una cuestión que nunca se había puesto sobre la mesa. Cuando era humano, había sido demasiado pronto para pensar que su relación fuera a ese punto y tras su transformación… Jim ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones con su cuerpo como para encima pensar en acostarse con su novia. Además, hasta que lo hicieron, Jim no conocía la opinión de Claire respecto al tema. El medio troll estaba convencido de que para su novia debía ser extraño, incluso repugnante, acostarse con él.

Al fin y al cabo, ya no era humano.

O al menos no del todo.

Sin embargo, aunque la parte cuerda y humana de Jim intentaba no obsesionarse sobre el asunto, su parte troll y salvaje no podía dejar de reproducir imágenes muy poco decorosas de ella en su cabeza u observarla de arriba a abajo con lujuria contenida cuando estaba distraída. Jim se esforzaba en retener esa parte de él que tanto detestaba, pero no podía pasar por alto los cambios que su novia había sufrido en los últimos tres años. A primera vista, el más evidente había sido su pelo, que había pasado de ser de un bonito castaño oscuro a enteramente blanco. A Jim le gustaba observar cómo caía rebelde y ondulado por su espalda, o cómo adquiría los tonos de los cristales que iluminaban el Nuevo Mercado Troll como si fuese un lienzo en blanco, o cómo se mordía alguno de sus mechones cuando estaba muy concentrada.

Su cuerpo también había cambiado. Cualquier rasgo infantil que hubo cuando emprendieron el viaje a Nueva Jersey había desaparecido por completo. Su rostro era fino y perfilado, casi siempre contraído por una mueca de preocupación. Claire había crecido unos pocos centímetros desde la Noche Eterna y mostraba un aspecto más esbelto e incluso atlético gracias a sus horas de entrenamiento en la Forja de los Héroes y con Merlín. Jim no podía evitar mirarla de reojo cuando hacía estiramientos para destensar su cuerpo y sacaba pecho cada vez que arqueaba su espalda, o estiraba sus piernas, destacando la musculatura de sus muslos o cuando se agachaba y no podía apartar la mirada de su trasero.

Aquello era la gloria y, a la vez, la peor de sus pesadillas.

El propio Jim había notado cambios en su propio cuerpo también. Sobre todo, en la altura. Había sido deprimente descubrir que, a pesar de su transformación, él seguía sufriendo cambios. Había descubierto que sus cuernos habían crecido unos centímetros y, de vez en cuando, Claire se los limaba para evitar que su cabeza le pesara demasiado. Entre los trolls había sido un escándalo que el Cazador de Trolls no luciera sus cuernos con orgullo y grandilocuencia, pero Jim siempre respondía lo mismo enfadado:

—Todavía sigo siendo una parte humano y los cuernos, sinceramente, son una mierda.

Claire no parecía darle mayor importancia a sus cambios físicos; es más, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de la nueva diferencia de altura, de sus constantes cortes de pelo o que su rostro se había vuelto más anguloso.

Afortunadamente, tampoco parecía consciente del ardiente deseo que sentía hacia ella y le consumía por dentro.

Inconscientemente, Jim empezó a evitarla. No de una manera que fuera muy cantosa, pero sí lo bastante como para no estar a solas con ella. Seguían durmiendo juntos, pero siempre procuraba llegar lo bastante tarde como para encontrársela dormida o se quedaba durmiendo en casa de Blinky, excusándose de que se le había alargado el entrenamiento.

Pensó que su estrategia había sido acertada hasta que Claire, siempre dos pasos por delante de él, le arrinconó durante una de sus patrullas nocturnas.

Jim había salido un poco antes de lo normal, justo cuando el sol ya se había puesto lo suficiente para que sus rayos no le hirieran. Le gustaba ver el cielo tintado en varias tonalidades de rosa, añil y amarillo mientras el astro rey terminaba de esconderse tras las montañas. Era una vista agradable y lo más cercano que podía permitirse de estar a la luz del día. Cuando pudieron definirse la luz de las estrellas, Jim comenzó su patrulla por el bosque.

Por lo general, sus rondas nocturnas eran tranquilas. Desde que habían llegado a Nueva Jersey no se había topado con nada que no fuera animales o algún que otro humano despistado que se había perdido en el bosque. Estos últimos aparecían en ocasiones muy contadas y, por suerte, nunca le habían visto. Además, Merlín se había encargado de que el Nuevo Mercado Troll estuviera mágicamente protegido del alcance de los humanos, por lo que si se acercaban a tres kilómetros a la redonda, siempre sufrían el impulso mágico de volver por dónde habían venido.

Jim se tomaba las patrullas con calma y aprovechaba sus salidas para cazar. Aunque aún sufría por los animales que mataba, a Jim ya no le entraban arcadas cuando comía la carne cruda y saboreaba la sangre del pobre animal que había asesinado de forma limpia y rápida. Es más, le había cogido el gusto a hacerlo y muchas veces era lo único que podía calmar su ansiedad. El simple hecho de que pudiera digerir y no vomitar todo lo que había comido era una señal de que Jim, por fin, había empezado a aceptar una parte de sí mismo.

Durante la ronda comió un par de ciervos que se había topado y se acercó a la casa de los guardabosques para asegurarse de que trabajaban con normalidad. Todo parecía marchar como siempre, hasta que Jim emprendió el camino de vuelta al Nuevo Mercado Troll. Estaba caminando por el bosque cuando escuchó un movimiento inusual entre los árboles. Jim se giró sobre sí mismo, pero no vio nada. Olisqueó para detectar un olor fuera de lo normal en aquel ambiente boscoso, pero sólo olió el aroma a tierra mojada, a salvia y a musgo. Aún reticente y sin bajar la guardia, Jim emprendió el camino. De repente, una fuerza invisible cayó sobre su espalda y sintió que algo se enganchaba alrededor de su cuello y cintura. El medio troll iba a girarse con violencia para quitarse a aquella cosa invisible, cuando escuchó su risa.

Claire.

—Te crees muy graciosa, ¿eh? —dijo él algo molesto, aunque era imposible enfadarse del todo con ella.

Su novia deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad que había lanzado sobre sí misma y Jim observó que se había enganchado a su espalda. Claire todavía estaba riéndose contra su nuca.

—Tendrías que haber visto tu cara —comentó ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Jim sonrió con malicia. Cogió de sus brazos y soltó su agarre, haciendo que Claire perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que soltar sus piernas para caerse de culo al suelo. Su novia soltó un quejido de dolor, pero Jim sólo rió. Se giró para agacharse y, antes de que la bruja pudiera reaccionar, la besó. Claire suspiró enfadada contra su boca, pero no tardó en corresponderle y subir sus finas manos hasta su pelo. Jim la empujó contra el suelo y Claire gimió satisfecha contra su boca. El medio troll no podía pensar con claridad, la boca de Claire estaba caliente y se encontraba acorralada bajo su cuerpo. Jim rompió el beso y bajó su boca hasta el cuello de su novia. Lamió la zona que se encontraba cerca de su yugular. Podía sentir la sangre caliente bombeando bajo su fina y pálida piel. Claire soltó un suspiro de deseo cuando Jim cogió de una de sus muñecas para evitar que se moviera, mientras que su otra mano la posaba sobre su cintura. Siguió sorbiendo su cuello, deseoso de saborear su piel y su sangre. Es más, succionó varias zonas, dejando las marcas de su evidente deseo por ella. Aquello hizo que Claire gimiera su nombre:

—¡Jim!

Su voz fue como un bofetón que le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se apartó de Claire de un salto y su espalda chocó contra un árbol. Una fuerte arcada provocó que se tapara la boca con la mano, mareado y confundido. Había estado a punto de suceder el peor de sus temores. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse cuando estaba cerca de ella?

—¿Jim?

Claire se había incorporado preocupada, sin entender qué le pasaba y angustiada por la expresión aterrada de su novio. Sus cuello estaba lleno de manchas rojas por sus succiones y Jim podía oler las feromonas entremezcladas con su aroma mágico. ¡Joder, si podía oler hasta su excitación! Se sintió tan asqueado de sí mismo por invadir la intimidad de Claire de aquella manera que no se atrevía siquiera a mirarla.

—¿Jim? ¿Qué pasa? Háblame, por favor.

Pero el medio troll no podía articular palabra. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Había estado a punto de morderla para saborearla y la sola idea de dañar a Claire… Llevaba tres años siendo medio troll y nunca, ni siquiera cuando había empezado sus carnicerías con animales vivos, se había sentido tan resentido y repugnado consigo mismo como ahora.

La respiración de Claire se había acelerado por la ansiedad. Intentó acercarse a él, pero Jim soltó un rugido furioso para que no diera un paso más. Claire se quedó inmóvil, aunque no asustada, sino más bien dolida por su rechazo.

—¿Acaso… no quieres esto? ¿No me quieres a mí de ese modo? —balbuceó ella esforzándose en no ponerse a llorar.

—Sí, no... ¡No lo sé! —chilló él confundido agarrándose los cuernos.

—Jim, no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres, pero sólo quiero que sepas que yo sí pretendía hacerlo contigo tan pronto estuvieras preparado —dijo Claire con la voz rota, sorprendiendo a Jim—. Pero si no me quieres de esa manera… lo entiendo. Creo que ahora queda claro porque has estado evitándome.

Claire se esforzó en retener sus lágrimas, causadas por el dolor que había generado su rechazo. Emprendió el camino de vuelta al Nuevo Mercado Troll, pero Jim la detuvo casi sin pensarlo, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Jamás pienses eso, por favor —le suplicó Jim—. Tú eres y serás siempre la única por la que podré sentir nada.

El corazón había empezado a latir rápidamente contra el pecho de su novia. Podía escucharlo. Olerlo. Se vio obligado a apartarse de ella, luchando contra sí mismo por no terminar lo que había empezado, y Claire se giró confundida.

—Ojalá todo fuera más sencillo, de verdad te lo digo, pero por mucho que lo intente… no lo controlo. Esa cosa que está metida en mi cabeza no para de dominarme, de pedirme que me abalance sobre ti y te empotre contra una pared —las mejillas de Claire se ruborizaron y él, avergonzado, bajó su rostro a sus manos—. Pero lo peor de todo es que una parte de mí quiere hacerte daño...

—Tú no puedes hacerme daño, Jim —le interrumpió Claire con brusquedad.

—¡Sí que puedo! —insistió él molesto—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si de repente te mordiera mientras lo hacemos?

—¿Qué más da eso? ¡No es como si fueras a matarme! —se quejó Claire poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es perfectamente lógico que una parte de ti sea más instintiva y depredadora, Jim ¡Eres medio troll! Ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces. Te quiero tal y como eres.

—Yo también te quiero, Claire, pero… no puedo hacerlo. Soy un monstruo, asumámoslo.

Jim salió corriendo en dirección al Nuevo Mercado Troll, sin dar tiempo a su novia para replicar. Desde que Claire había dejado usar su magia para atravesar portales, ya no tenía la misma facilidad para alcanzarle. La escuchó gritar su nombre furiosa por su cobardía, pero Jim no la hizo caso. Tenía las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y un peso enorme en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración.

Durante los siguientes días, Claire no le dirigió la palabra. El medio troll se sorprendió de que su novia no hubiera decidido marcharse de nuevo, aunque tal vez no lo hubiera hecho por su terror a utilizar los portales a través del vórtice. No obstante, Claire se esforzó en no cruzarse con él ni hablarle. Dormía en el otro extremo del Nuevo Mercado Troll, concretamente en casa de Nomura, quien había acogido a la bruja a regañadientes. Evitaba los lugares comunes de los trolls y sólo la veía a lo lejos cuando iba al Corazón de Piedra para asistir a sus clases de magia con Merlín.

Jim, consciente de que su vergonzosa conducta, decidió esperar a que se le pasara el enfado antes de disculparse. Sí, era un comportamiento cobarde, pero se sentía tan avergonzado de lo ocurrido aquella noche que no encontraba el valor para hacerla frente. Casi prefería enfrentarse a Gunmar de nuevo que volver a tener que soportar los ojos decepcionados de su novia.

Una mañana, sin embargo, Claire apareció en su cuarto.

Se había metido en la cama tras una jornada excesivamente dura. Al parecer, todo el Nuevo Mercado Troll se había puesto de acuerdo para pedirle favores y recados. Que si llevara esto para allí, que si arreglara esto por allá, que si buscara algo por los recovecos de las cavernas inferiores o exterminara —o más bien invitara a marcharse— una plaga de gnomos en la tienda de Bagdwella. Hasta bien entrada la mañana, Jim no consiguió terminar con todas sus tareas y tan pronto llegó a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y se quedó dormido tan pronto su cabeza rozó contra la almohada. Ni siquiera se había quitado la armadura.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, pero se despertó cuando sintió un cambio de peso en el colchón. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad e intentó moverse, pero fue imposible. Estaba retenido por una fuerza invisible contra la cama. Jim intentó forcejear, pero era imposible moverse.

—Es inútil que lo intentes, no te vas a soltar por mucho que quieras —dijo una voz a su lado.

Claire estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, observándole con una expresión muy seria. Vestía una vieja sudadera color rosa palo de Papa Skull y un pantalón de pijama de Harry Potter que había comprado en el Primark.

—¿Claire? ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Suéltame!

—Nope —respondió ella sacudiendo los hombros.

Era increíble lo mucho que habían incrementado sus poderes en los últimos meses. Claire parecía controlarlos casi a la perfección y era raro que perdiera el control sobre sí misma. Es más, Jim habría jurado que no había visto la negrura extenderse por sus manos y ojos desde las últimas Navidades que habían pasado en Arcadia. El medio troll se sacudió una vez más liberarse, pero sin éxito alguno.

Claire se levantó del suelo y le observó unos segundos de pie antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser un monstruo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él confundido.

—La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que tenía que asumir que eras un monstruo —explicó ella con un tono neutral—. ¿Qué pasa si lo eres?

—Claire… —empezó a replicar Jim con impaciencia, pero su novia le sorprendió sentándose sobre él—. ¿Qué haces?

—Dices que eres un monstruo, lo repites una y otra y otra vez —dijo su novia golpeando contra su armadura—. Creo que aquí olvidamos que yo también lo soy.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? No eres…

Los ojos castaños de Claire se tornaron negros y púrpuras y las palabras de Jim se quedaron estancadas en su boca. La bruja sonrió a medida que las finas líneas negras y púrpuras empezaron a extenderse por toda su cara hasta su cuello. Entonces, Claire se quitó la sudadera, quedándose únicamente en sujetador. Jim contuvo la respiración. Las líneas, similares a las venas de un ser humano, estaban extendidas por todo su cuerpo como ramas distorsionadas de un árbol seco. Sus manos estaban negras por completo y la negrura casi se extendía hasta sus codos.

Jim era consciente de que aquella figura que se había encarnado debía causarle terror y así era, pero sólo en parte. Su cabeza no paraba de suplicarle que la tocara y recorriera con su lengua cada una de esas líneas.

—Claire, páralo. Por favor —suplicó él con voz de hilo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tampoco aceptas que tu novia también es un monstruo?

Su voz estaba tintada por la rabia y el dolor.

—No eres un monstruo —se apresuró a responder él.

—Sí, Jim, mírame bien, en esto es en lo que me he convertido. Así soy yo. ¿O acaso no quieres verlo?

Jim soltó un rugido que salió desde su pecho.

—Ya te he dicho que no me importa lo que seas o cómo luzcas —replicó él frustrado.

—¿Entonces por qué no admites que yo pienso exactamente lo mismo sobre ti? ¿De qué tienes miedo, Jim? ¿De herirme? ¿Eso es lo que te aterra? —exigió saber Claire con furia, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho—. Veremos si eso es cierto o no.

Claire sacó un objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón. Jim reconoció enseguida la navaja suiza que su padre le había dado antes de partir a Nueva Jersey. El medio troll sintió su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, hasta el punto que hacía vibrar su propia armadura por la ansiedad.

—¿Claire? ¿Qué haces? Para, por favor, no hagas tonterías. Hablemos de esto como adultos —le suplicó Jim.

—Estoy harta de tener que hablar cuando tú quieres, Jim —le recriminó Claire con frialdad—. Es hora de que aceptes de una maldita vez lo que eres.

Claire siseó de dolor cuando cortó la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo. La sangre no tardó en salir, resbalando por su brazo y cayendo sobre su armadura. En ese momento, cuando el dulce y abrumador olor de su sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales, Jim se volvió loco. Necesitaba saborearla, lo ansiaba con todo su ser. Su parte más cuerda, cada vez más recluida en el fondo de su cerebro, gritaba que no lo hiciera.

—Voy a liberarte ahora, Jim.

Jim abrió mucho los ojos con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados: pánico, terror, excitación y deseo.

—Claire, no —le pidió él, pero no parecía muy convencido.

—Claire, sí —replicó ella con una sonrisa macabra.

La fuerza invisible que le empujaba contra el colchón desapareció. Jim se abalanzó sobre ella y la empujó para retenerla por debajo de su cuerpo. Cogió de su brazo sangrante y lo lamió. Un gruñido resonó en su garganta mientras saboreaba el exquisito néctar que salía de su brazo. Claire le observaba satisfecha en silencio y acariciaba su pelo con mimo. Cuando Jim se dio por satisfecho, apartó el brazo todavía sangrante de Claire y lamió sus labios para quitarse los restos, aún inconsciente de que toda su boca estaba cubierta por la sangre de Claire. Un leve resplandor morado cubrió el brazo de su novia y la herida se cerró.

Llegados a ese punto, Jim podría haberse detenido.

Debía haberse detenido.

Pero la visión de aquella Claire tan aterradora y preciosa semidesnuda bajo su cuerpo no le dio margen para entrar en razón. Es más, Claire se le adelantó cogiéndole de su rostro para besarle. Jim respondió con un ronroneo. La bruja bajó su mano de su cara hasta el amuleto y lo arrancó. Jim sintió un súbito latigazo dolor recorrer su espina dorsal a la vez que su armadura se disipaba en el aire, pero desapareció tan pronto Claire tiró el amuleto de Merlín a un rincón de su cuarto. Jim no le dio la más mínima importancia al tintineo que el amuleto soltó cuando cayó al suelo.

Con cierta impaciencia, Claire le quitó la camiseta. Jim rió, pero no dejó de besarla. Ambos se quitaron los pantalones, quedándose únicamente en ropa interior. Jim se fijó que las piernas de Claire también estaban cubiertas por las venas negras y púrpuras. No podía a esperar a lamer cada una de ellas.

Se quedaron parados por un momento, ambos conscientes de lo que iba a suceder.

Aunque las líneas no hubieran desaparecido, los ojos de Claire volvieron a tornarse a su color habitual y Jim… Jim no sabía cómo sentirse.

Quería hacerlo. Con todo su ser.

Pero…

—Jim —le llamó Claire, aún debajo de su cuerpo, y acarició su mejilla—. Está todo bien.

Claire le conocía tan bien que ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta que lo que necesitaba era su permiso. Su novia se desabrochó el sujetador y Jim la ayudó a retirárselo. Acarició sus senos fascinado por su tacto y su suavidad. No tardó mucho en meterse un pezón en la boca, con cuidado de que sus dientes no rozaran contra su piel cremosa, provocando que Claire soltara un sonoro gemido. La verdad es que Jim no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, se guiaba por su instinto, por el lenguaje no verbal de Claire y por su nariz. Era imposible no oler el intenso aroma de la humedad que salía de entre sus piernas. Jim bajó su mano hasta ahí abajo, la metió dentro de sus bragas y empezó a acariciarla, curioso y observador de sus reacciones.

Entre las líneas que todavía cubrían su cara, Jim observó el fuerte rubor de sus mejillas. Claire tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, gozosa de sentir su mano y su boca. Jim continuó tocando y explorando aquel inhóspito terreno hasta que encontró su clítoris. Claire soltó un grito y Jim se asustó y apartó la mano, pero su novia le suplicó que siguiera. La mano de Jim estaba caliente y húmeda y, antes de que pudiera ser consciente de su acción, la lamió.

No debía haberlo hecho.

Una cosa había sido saborear su sangre, pero aquello… era demasiado abrumador. Un gruñido salió de su pecho y cuando quiso darse cuenta había cogido de las piernas de Claire y las había colocado sobre sus hombros para tener mayor alcance a su intimidad. Su novia soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Jim arrancó sus bragas y empezó a sacudirse por su falta de piedad. El medio troll estaba tan concretado en lamer toda su excitación que apenas era consciente de las reacciones de su novia. Chupó con conciencia la hinchada perla que había estado escondida entre sus labios, para después meter su lengua dentro de la cavidad donde salía aquel néctar que ahora le tenía obsesionado. Escuchó a Claire gritar su nombre varias veces, pero fue como un eco que replicaba en sus oídos. A él solo le interesaba calmar sus ansias de saborearla y para eso tenía que comer más. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero no fue hasta que Claire puso su mano sobre la suya, que agarraba con fuerza de su muslo, cuando Jim volvió a la realidad.

—Mi amor, necesito un descanso. Dame dos minutos.

Claire volvía a tener los ojos negros y púrpuras. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, suplicante de recuperar el aire para sus pulmones. Jim deslizó con cuidado sus piernas de sus hombros, repentinamente nervioso por su evidente falta de control. Pero antes de que Jim pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando, Claire se incorporó para besarle de nuevo.

Su mente volvió a disolverse en ella: su olor —canela, especias picantes, sudor y sexo—, su tacto suave y cálido, su cabello nevado pegado a la frente, su piel marcada por su magia… Sus ojos tan negros y púrpuras, tan aterradores y peligrosos.

Como él.

Jim había vuelto a ponerse sobre ella para besarla, moviendo las caderas deseoso de entrar en ella. Se quitó sus calzoncillos ansioso y ella rió contra su boca. De repente, una fuerza le empujó hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada. Jim intentó volver a lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía moverse.

Otra vez.

—¡Claire! —rugió él, incapaz de adivinar qué lado de su mente estaba más frustrada.

La bruja soltó una carcajada y se sentó sobre su estómago una vez más. Acarició su cara con su mano negra como el carbón y Jim podía sentir cómo la magia irradiaba de ella. De no estar sometido a su control y con una erección que le dolía como mil demonios, probablemente se habría puesto en alerta.

Era como si algo no encajara en ella.

Y, al mismo tiempo, tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

—¿Tienes miedo, Jim?

Jim tragó saliva.

—No.

—Deberías —replicó ella lamiendo su cuello—. Yo no puedo ni mirarme al espejo.

El medio troll, frustrado por su inmovilidad y confundido por la repentina confesión de Claire, se agarró a la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Podría salirte un cuerno en la frente y seguirías siendo preciosa.

Claire apartó su rostro de su cuello y le miró con atención, muy seria.

—¿Me seguirías queriendo si volviera a poseerme Morgana?

Jim abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por su pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? Era difícil leer los ojos de Claire estando poseídos por su magia, pero había notado la ansiedad en su voz.

—Eso no va a pasar nunca —contestó Jim convencido.

—¡Responde la maldita pregunta, Jim!

Jim sintió como la magia de Claire le empujaba con fuerza contra el colchón. Nunca la había visto tan descontrolada, tan desesperada y tan necesitada. Mucho menos se imaginaba tenerla desnuda sobre él, empapando toda su zona abdominal con su excitación y con los pezones tan erectos que casi podrían rasgar su piel.

Entonces, Jim la sorprendió empujando contra su hechizo. Claire arqueó una ceja, claramente molesta por su cabezonería. Se concentró en su hechizo, pero Jim tenía una voluntad tan fuerte que para cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había abrazado a ella. Claire se quedó sin aire cuando Jim acercó su rostro tan cerca al suyo que su respiración caliente chocaba contra su boca.

—¿Tú me amas aunque no piense ahora en otra cosa que en follarte sin piedad mientras vuelvo a beber tu sangre? ¿Me amas aunque ya no sea humano?

—Yo tampoco lo soy —dijo Claire en un hilo de voz.

Hasta ese momento no había estado convencido de que aquello fuera cierto, pero se había equivocado.

Claire Nuñez estaba muy lejos de ser humana.

—Si Morgana te poseyera, movería cielo y tierra para encontrarte de nuevo. Lo hice una vez y volvería hacerlo. No lo dudes ni por un solo segundo, Claire.

Entonces la penetró. Rudo, más de lo que debía haber sido para haber sido su primera vez. Claire soltó un grito ahogado y Jim esperó a que se amoldara, con una mezcla de ansiedad y ansia al mismo tiempo. Claire se había abrazado a él, clavando sus uñas en sus omoplatos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí —terminó respondiendo ella—. Sigue, pero despacio.

Era muy difícil mantener un ritmo lento cuando su cuerpo estaba reclamando velocidad y caña. Sin embargo, Claire no tardó en responder a sus estocadas con un movimiento de caderas y empezó a gemir sonoramente contra su oído. No satisfecho con el ritmo, Jim volvió a ponerla debajo de su cuerpo y la penetró con más fuerza y rapidez.

Si a Claire le dolió, en ningún momento se quejó. Es más, llegó a correrse dos veces más antes de que Jim, descontrolado por su necesidad de liberarse, la pusiera de rodillas y la penetrara por detrás. Claire no paraba de irradiar magia de su cuerpo y Jim apenas era dueño de sus propios instintos. Agarró a Claire para pegar su espalda contra su pecho a la vez que se ponía a jugar con sus senos.

En la habitación sólo podían escucharse los sonidos erráticos de sus respectivas respiraciones, sus gemidos incoherentes y el obsceno golpeteo húmedo que se daba cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban. Podrían haber soltado alguna que otra palabra de amor, pero estaban tan descontrolados por sus propias naturalezas que no estaban para perder el tiempo.

Jim estaba cerca, tan cerca y, sin embargo, tan lejos. Claire no podría aguantar mucho más. Ésta, consciente del problema, subió una de sus manos a sus cuernos y un gruñido salió del pecho del medio troll.

—Hazlo —dijo ella.

Una parte de él no se atrevía, era demasiado. Consciente de su inseguridad, Claire paró el baile entre sus cuerpos. Le sentó en la cama y metió de nuevo su excitación dentro ella. Empezó a mover sus caderas y Jim no pestañeó en marcar el ritmo de sus movimientos. Entonces, Claire posó sus dos manos sobre sus cuernos y Jim volvió a rugir agitado.

—No tengas piedad, Jim. Te quiero.

El Cazador de Trolls no necesito más. Aumentó el ritmo a un nivel casi inhumano y su rostro se escondió en el hueco de su cuello. El medio troll olió la sangre acelerada de la yugular de Claire y entonces, abrió la boca y clavó los dientes en la cremosa piel llena de líneas negras y púrpuras.

Cualquier ser humano normal habría muerto.

Jim lo sabía.

Claire lo sabía.

Pero Jim había subestimado a Claire al pensar que su novia sería como otra cualquiera.

Cuando Jim mordió su cuello y la sangre hizo contacto contra su lengua, no tardó ni dos segundos en correrse dentro de ella. Continuó bebiendo, inconsciente de cómo la sangre resbalaba sobre el cuerpo de su novia y de que ésta tenía su pelo agarrado con tanta fuerza, que Jim podía jurar que estaba a punto de arrancárselo.

No fue hasta que por fin la soltó cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Tan pronto había soltado su mordisco del cuello, la herida se cerró al instante. Claire se había tumbado en la cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en la cara, aunque necesitada de coger aire y descansar por el inoportuno desangre. En apariencia, al margen de estar cubierta por su propia sangre y envuelta en su alo de magia oscura que cubría cada rincón de su cuerpo, ofrecía buen aspecto. Mientras Claire esperaba que su novio fuera acurrucarse a su lado, la cordura volvió a la cabeza de Jim.

¿Qué habían hecho?

¿Por qué Claire había permitido, o más bien alentado, a que se comportara así?

Su primera vez había sido un desastre.

No por el acto en sí.

Que, según Jim, también.

Sino por la monumental discusión que vino después. Que si Claire no le había dicho nada sobre esa naturaleza de sí misma; que si estaba loca por permitirle sacar su lado troll así como así; que si se sentía engañado… Claire no había dado crédito a ninguna de sus estúpidas acusaciones. Le recriminó su inseguridad sobre su propio cuerpo aún habiendo pasados tres años de su tranformación; que si debía aceptar de una vez que no había un lado troll o un lado humano, pues él era ambos por igual; que si ella no le había dicho nada a nadie porque estaba aterrada de sus propios poderes y había escogido mostrárselos a él en su estado más vulnerable…

Se dijeron muchas cosas hirientes. Muchas de ellas ni siquiera las habían sentido realmente, pero ahí estaban.

Claire volvió a marcharse.

Jim volvió a quedarse solo.

En aquella situación, Jim podía haber escogido el camino fácil de volverse loco y devorar todo aquello que se encontrara a su paso para calmar a la Bestia. Pero, entonces, supo que Claire tenía toda la razón: no había bestia que calmar porque él era esa bestia. Él era Jim Lake Jr. y también era el Cazador de Trolls. Claire lo había visto y lo había aceptado mucho antes que él. Es más, había acogido su nueva naturaleza con los brazos abiertos, aprovechando que ella también era vulnerable en su propia forma mágica.

No tardó en encontrarla en Escocia.

Jim utilizó un transportador mágico que Merlín le había cedido a regañadientes. La localizó en una habitación compartida de un albergue de mala muerte. Confundida por verle allí, disfrazado con una sudadera feísima que rezaba "I love Washington Park", una visera de los Mets, unas gafas de sol y una bufanda que le tapaba la boca, le arrastró hasta la azotea.

Volvieron a discutir. Aunque no tardaron en hacer las paces.

Y volvieron a hacerlo.

Varias veces.

En la azotea. En la habitación compartida. En la habitación privada que cogieron después.

Algunas de las veces, dejaron que sus monstruosidades se dejaran llevar por la pasión, el deseo y el sadismo. Jim volvió a morderla, Claire volvió a dominarle e incluso a experimentar con él con su magia.

En las demás ocasiones, sus yos más humanos se encontraban. Entonces eran más lentos, más cuidadosos y más tiernos. Se susurraban palabras de amor en el oído y se acariciaban ansiosos y desesperados por el contacto físico.

Cuando Jim y Claire volvieron al Nuevo Mercado Troll una cosa quedó por fin clara.

Por fin estaban en paz consigo mismos.

Xx.


	8. Harina

**¡Holi!**

 **Os debía la historia de Toby que TODAS/OS me lleváis tiempo suplicando y aquí está por fin. No sé si era lo que esperabais o no, pero me parecía interesante darle una vuelta y hacer lo contrario a lo que todos pensabais. Estoy contenta con el resultado de este one-shot, muy distinto a lo que suelo escribir, pero el principio sobre todo es muy el estilo que suelo escribir yo en mis relatos.**

 **Espero de corazón que os guste.**

 **Seguiré publicando más one-shots e intentaré desarrollar algún que otro smut que me habéis pedido. Por lo demás, aprovecho para deciros que si os gusta Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, estoy trabajando en un long fic de la saga que se llama Wicked Game. Os animo encarecidamente a que lo leáis.**

 **¡Pasad un día bonito!**

* * *

—Mierda.

Toby Domzalski nunca había sido alguien que fuera propenso a soltar palabrotas, pero cuando abrió el armarito de la cocina y la bolsa de harina caducada había resbalado del estante para caer en el suelo, no pudo evitarlo. El azulejo negro y blanco amarillento fue cubierto por una densa capa de harina que le costaría horrores limpiar.

Suspiró cansado.

Su abuela se habría reído con ternura por su torpeza, pero hacía tiempo que no había risas en su casa. Cogió la escoba y se puso a barrer sin mucho entusiasmo e intentando no pensar demasiado. Cosa que, por lo general, no se le daba nada bien. La Señora Norris entró en la cocina mientras Toby terminaba de barrer, manchando sus patitas de harina lo suficiente como para dejar un rastro por toda la casa. Toby intentó detenerla, pero la gata siseó tan pronto él se acercó y salió corriendo, dejando la marca de sus patas en la moqueta del salón.

—Estúpida gata —musitó él antes de perseguirla.

La gata había subido al piso superior hasta la habitación de su abuela. Es curioso, aunque hacía cinco años que Nana había muerto, Toby había evitado entrar en su habitación desde el día después de su funeral, cuando había retirado todas las pertenencias de Nana. Mejor antes que después, había pensado entonces. Ahora era una habitación vacía y desnuda, con los muebles cubiertos por una densa capa de polvo y embadurnada con un fuerte olor a cerrado, muy diferente al suave aroma a jazmín que la abuela solía echarse por las mañanas.

Toby sacudió la cabeza.

La Señora Norris se había escondido debajo del somier de la cama. Toby la llamó, pero la gata volvió a maulló malhumorada. El joven chasqueó la lengua. La Señora Norris era la última gata de su abuela que quedaba en casa y era una vieja gruñona que le odiaba, pese haber compartido vivienda por más de seis años. Nana la había cogido de la calle en una de las veces que había salido sola y no había sabido volver a casa. Toby se había vuelto loco buscándola y se la encontró en un callejón, sucia y despeinada, acariciando a aquel gato pulgoso y maloliente. Nana no le había recordado en el momento que la guió hasta el coche de Darci para regresar a casa, pero no permitió que le arrancaran a la gata de sus brazos. La Señora Norris fue la última gata que su abuela acogió en su hogar y, probablemente, fue su favorita hasta que murió. El resto de gatos que habían en casa o se marcharon o habían muerto, espantados por tener que quedarse a vivir solos con él. Era curioso, pero incluso cuando AAAAAARGH vivía en casa, los gatos se llevaba mejor con él y eso que el troll tenía una tendencia incorregible para devorarlos.

Ahora, sin embargo, sólo estaban él y la Señora Norris.

—Sal de ahí, tonta —le pidió Toby tumbándose con doloroso esfuerzo en la moqueta para mirarla cara a cara.

La gata le enseñó los dientes y Toby sintió la rabia recorrer sus venas. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con ella. Alargó la mano para cogerla, pero la gata le dio un zarpazo. Toby siseó de dolor. Había sido incapaz de limarle las uñas y ahora le había hecho sangrar. Observó cómo la sangre grisácea y densa salía levemente del corte. Toby fulminó a la gata y ésta reaccionó aterrada escapándose a todo correr, dejando el rastro de harina tras de ella.

—Voy acabar con esa gata —murmuró para sí.

Toby tendía hablar sólo. Supuso que era una de las consecuencias de estar solo todo el tiempo. Antes, incluso después de que le dejara, Darci le llamaba todos los días para preguntarle qué tal estaba. No había hablado con AAAAAARGH desde que le había obligado a largarse y hacía años que hablaba con Jim o con Claire.

Jim.

¿Hacía cuánto que no hablaba con él? Toby ya ni se acordaba. Hacía tiempo que había cambiado de número de teléfono y ni se había molestado en informarles o en añadirles a sus contactos. En realidad, su móvil tenía muy pocos contacto ahora, destacando entre sus favoritos los servicios de comida a domicilio. Sólo guardaba el teléfono de Darci para emergencias super extremas que requería la interacción con otro ser vivo que no fuera un animal que anduviera a cuatro patas. Aunque Darci hacía tiempo que ya no le llamaba.

Escuchó a la Señora Norris maullar en el piso inferior y Toby reposó su cabeza contra la polvorienta moqueta, preguntándose si no sería mejor ahogarla en la bañera y olvidarse de ella.

La gata volvió a maullar más alto.

Sí, debería ahogarla. Total, Nana ya estaba muerta y se haría un favor a sí mismo.

Cuando consiguió levantarse del suelo, Toby rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pijama el bote de analgésicos que siempre llevaba encima. Se tomó tres pastillas sin la necesidad de beber agua. Después, bajó las escaleras con lentitud, preguntándose si sería más fácil ahogarla en el fregadero o en la bañera. Observó como la moqueta estaba totalmente manchada de harina, ya no sólo por la gata sino por sus propios pies. Se pasó la mano por sus pies sucios por andar siempre descalzo por un suelo que llevaba tiempo sin limpiar y una moqueta que rara vez se acordaba de pasarle la aspiradora, pero no tuvo éxito para quitarse los restos de harina. Se limpió la mano en el pantalón de su pijama y miró la hora en su teléfono para vigilar de que iba bien de hora para ver "El precio justo".

Entró a la cocina sin apartar la vista del móvil cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien sentado sobre la encimera de su cocina. Toby se llevó tal susto que el teléfono resbaló de sus gordinflones y sudorosos dedos hasta el suelo, rompiéndose la pantalla en mil añicos. Sobre la encimera una mujer joven estaba sentada acariciando a la Señora Norris. Su pelo era blanco platino y estaba recogido en un moño despeinado. Al principio pensó que llevaba guantes, pero enseguida cayó en cuenta que sus manos eran negras azabache de por sí. Iba vestida con unos tejanos negros, una blusa azul y una cazadora negra. Pese a estar acariciando al gato con mimo, su expresión era muy seria, casi diría que hasta severa. La joven había alzado la vista en su dirección tan pronto Toby se hubiera sobresaltado por su presencia y observó que al menos sus ojos parecían ser los mismos de siempre. Claire siempre había tenido una mirada cálida, pero le sorprendió que esta vez no mostraran ningún tipo de emoción.

—Hola Toby —saludó ella sin sonreír.

—Hola —respondió él sin más mientras recogía su teléfono roto del suelo que seguía cubierto de harina.

Claire le observó en silencio, sin dejar de acariciar a la gata. La Señora Norris alzó su patita hacia su mano, con cuidado de no arañarla. Claire asintió con la cabeza.

—Dice que llevas tres días sin darle de comer.

—¿Ahora también hablas con los animales? —preguntó él molesto.

—Toby…

El joven la ignoró y sacó una lata de comida de gato del armario. La abrió y la dejó sobre la repisa, sin molestarse en ponerla sobre un plato. Al fin y al cabo, tenía prácticamente toda la vajilla pendiente de fregar. La Señora Norris hizo parkour entre todos los desperdicios que había sobre la encimera para llegar a la lata de comida. Un suave ronroneo salió de su garganta mientras saboreaba a gusto aquel maravilloso plato de comida.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Claire?

—Tu casa es una puta pocilga, T.P. —comentó ella ignorando su pregunta y arrugando la nariz sin aún bajarse de la encimera—. ¿Por qué el suelo está lleno de harina?

—Me apetecía revolcarme en ella —contestó él con un sarcasmo amargo.

Claire soltó un suspiro impaciente e hizo un gesto con su mano. Toby observó cómo la negrura de sus manos se extendía por sus muñecas y cómo todo lo que había a su alrededor empezó a moverse. La harina del suelo se elevó en el aire para volver a meterse en su bolsa de papel. Los cartones de pizza, los envoltorios de chocolatinas, los paquetes de fideos instantáneos y otros muchos desperdicios que ya no estaban sólo en la cocina sino por toda la casa empezaron a acumularse en una bolsa de basura. Claire bajó de la encimera cuando se aseguró de que el suelo estaba limpio e hizo otro gesto con la mano para que el estropajo fregara los platos, la aspiradora cobrara vida para recorrer la casa de arriba abajo y un montón de trapos húmedos recorrieran las superficies de los muebles manchados de polvo y comida. Toby cerró los ojos molesto por la luz cuando Claire descorrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas de par en par. En menos de quince minutos su casa estaba reluciente.

—¿Quién te crees que eres ahora? ¿Mary Poppins? —dijo Toby con un retintín infantil.

—Dúchate, Toby —le ordenó Claire ignorando una vez más sus comentarios hirientes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para venir a mi casa y actuar como si fueras mi madre?

Claire le analizó de arribo a abajo muy seria y Toby sintió su piel ponerse de gallina cuando sus ojos se tiñeron de negro y unas líneas, similares a unas venas, negras y púrpuras salieron de los mismos, cubriendo todo su rostro.

—Toby, dúchate ya.

El joven no se atrevió a desobedecer. Hacía tiempo se había enfrentado a esa versión de Claire y no quería arriesgarse a perder ninguno de sus miembros. Sabía muy bien que Claire que si cabreaba a Claire, ésta no dudaría en cortarle un brazo sin sentir el más mínimo ápice de pena por él.

Supuso que había sido una de las consecuencias de haberse dejado dominar por la magia.

Eso y vivir con trolls.

Claire había dejado una muda limpia sobre la taza del váter. Toby se desnudó y evitó mirarse al espejo. No le gustaba mirarse desnudo. Antes, pese a su sobrepeso, no había tenido problema. Pero ahora estaba aún más gordo por la falta de ejercicio y los atracones de comida de basura, por no hablar de que estaba cubierto de cicatrices de escalpelos y puntos. Le repugnaba cada una de ellas, desde la que recorría todo su cuero cabelludo hasta las marcas de los seis agujeros de la laparoscopia. Siseó de dolor cuando se golpeó contra el pie de la bañera y entonces recordó que todavía llevaba el parche puesto en el ojo. A veces se le olvidaba que no tenía ojo izquierdo y ahora era incapaz de calcular bien las distancias.

Curioso, porque solía sufrir pesadillas de la intervención todas las noches que no se tomaba los calmantes.

Toby se tomó la ducha con calma, sobre todo para fastidiar a Claire. Además, tenía esperanzas de que si tardaba demasiado se marcharía por dónde había venido. Sin embargo, la escuchó al rato golpeando su puerta.

—¡Toby, no tengo el día!

Fastidiado por la insistencia de la bruja, Toby cerró el grifo del agua que ya se había quedado fría. Se secó despacio, siempre con el miedo fantasmal de que pudieran abrirse sus cicatrices de nuevo. Pasó la toalla por el pelo, pero no se molestó en arreglárselo. ¿Para qué? No tenía intenciones de salir de casa. Se vistió, se puso el parche del ojo y salió al descansillo donde Claire le esperaba cruzada de brazos y observando las fotos de familia de los Domzalskis.

—Tienes sopa en la cocina —comentó Claire sin apartar la vista de la foto de su madre.

—No tengo hambre —se quejó él.

Claire giró la cabeza a su dirección y con rostro imperturbable dijo:

—Me da igual, cómetela.

Toby se preguntó si Claire lo había dejado con Jim. No estaba muy puesto en el estado de su relación desde que había dejado de hablar con Darci, pero le resultaba extraño que Claire hubiera venido desde tan lejos ella sola para verle a él. Además, casi hubiera jurado que ella seguía muy cabreada por lo sucedido la última vez que se vieron. Por no mencionar que ni ella ni Jim habían intentado retomar el contacto con él desde entonces.

Algo no cuadraba.

El fuerte olor a lejía y a desinfectante que Claire había utilizado para limpiar la casa le generaba arcadas, pero cuando el intenso aroma a la sopa de verdura casera le llegó a sus fosas nasales se le revolvieron las tripas. ¿Hacía cuánto que no comía comida de verdad? Demasiado, casi podría jurar que se había vuelto intolerante a ese tipo de alimento.

—Siéntate.

La voz de Claire a su espalda hizo que diera un bote del susto.

—¿Quieres matarme del susto?

Claire no respondió. Esperó a que Toby se sentara a un extremo de la mesa para ella hacer lo mismo en el otro. Comió mientras ella le observaba en silencio con las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla. Se preguntó qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza, pues le estaba mirando, pero sus ojos parecían perdidos en ninguna parte. De repente, preguntó:

—¿Qué medicación tomas al mediodía?

Toby alzó las cejas sorprendido por su pregunta.

—¿Desde cuando te interesa eso?

—Porque me importa —respondió ella levantándose de la silla y dando un barrido a la cocina—. ¿Tienes pastilleros o coges directamente de la caja?

—De la caja —contestó él.

—¿Dónde está la última prescripción de medicinas que te hizo la Doctora Lake?

Toby sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé, hace más de un año que no la veo. Lo habré perdido.

Claire chasqueó la lengua claramente irritada, pero no le lanzó el sermón que la gente le echaba habitualmente por no querer tomarse la medicación. Estaba seguro de que Claire estaba esforzándose en no discutir con él, aunque necesitaba pocas excusas para hacerlo. La bruja no necesitó usar su magia para encontrar las medicinas, siempre había sido demasiado intuitiva para ese tipo de cosas.

—La mayoría de estos medicamentos están caducados —Claire volcó el cajón de las medicinas sobre la mesa—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no tomas los del riñón y los del páncreas? Por no mencionar que con la dieta de mierda que estás llevando tu diabetes ha tenido que empeorar y estas inyecciones tienen fecha de expedición de hace dos años. —cogió los tres botes de analgésicos que a Toby le habían llegado antes de ayer—. De esto ya veo que no te sobra.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti si me medico o no, Claire? No os he visto ni a ti ni a Jim preocupados por eso en años.

Claire tiró los botes de analgésicos con tanta fuerza contra el suelo que los plásticos se reventaron y las pastillas se desperdigaron por el suelo. Aterrado de quedarse sin lo único que amainaba su dolor, Toby se lanzó al suelo con tal brusquedad que volcó el plato de sopa. Sabía que la escena debía ser patética. Un gordo sin ojo al borde del llanto por rescatar los calmantes que tanto quería. Claire le observó entre atónita y enfurecida.

—¿En qué te has convertido, Toby? ¿Por qué te has hecho esto?

—Dirás en qué me han convertido, Claire —replicó él con rencor—. Yo no elegí esto.

—¿Engancharte a los analgésicos y a abandonarte no ha sido tu elección? Una cosa es que lo que te pasó y otra muy distinta… esto —Claire le señaló de arriba abajo asqueada—. Al menos cuando nos mandaste a la mierda parecías dispuesto a empezar desde cero, lejos de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con lo sobrenatural y lo mágico. Aunque no lo compartieramos, AAAAAARGH, Jim y yo respetamos tu decisión de que quisieras expulsarnos de tu vida.

—¿Respetar? ¡Si casi me mataste de un ataque de ira! ¡Estaba hospitalizado y tú parecías dispuesta a mandarme al vórtice oscuro con tu amiga Morgana!

—¿De qué puto vas? —chilló ella furiosa.

La casa entera empezó a temblar, como si sucediera un terremoto, y Toby se echó para atrás. El cuello y el escote de la bruja estaban cubiertos ahora de venas negras y púrpuras y sus ojos negros habían adquirido tonalidades moradas. Sin embargo, Claire no se movió. Apretó sus puños negros con fuerza y respiró muy hondo. Al poco, la casa dejó de temblar y Claire había vuelto a su estado de siempre.

—¿Ves? ¿Y quieres que retome una vida normal con amigos como tú? —escupió él casi sin pensarlo.

Por primera vez, Claire parecía herida por sus crueles palabras.

—Esto es lo que soy, Toby, no puedo cambiarlo —sentenció ella con tristeza—. Pero al menos yo acepto lo que soy.

—Aceptas que eres una bruja y puedes hacer magia, ¡fíjate que pedazo de problema! —replicó él con amargo sarcasmo.

—Acepto que soy el recipiente de Morgana y una parte de ella vivirá en mí para siempre. Además de ser la pareja del Cazador de Trolls y la responsable de su seguridad, cosa que he fallado en cumplir.

Un silencio grave inundó la pequeña cocina. Sólo se oía el goteo del grifo estropeado del fregadero y a la Señora Norris lamiéndose las patas. Los ojos de Claire estaban inundados ahora por las lágrimas y parecía estar esforzándose en ahogar los sollozos que querían salir de su pecho.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Jim?

Claire se sentó en el suelo junto a él. Se apoyó contra uno de los muebles bajos de la cocina y se llevó las rodillas al pecho.

—No… no lo sé. Le secuestraron y he seguido el rastro hasta aquí, pero la energía mágica que hay en Arcadia es demasiado grande y no consigo localizarle.

—¿Secuestrado? —exclamó Toby aterrorizado y preocupado—. ¿Quién ha podido atreverse hacerlo? Jim mide casi dos metros y podría hacer que uno se cagara de miedo con sólo enseñar los dientes.

Claire le fulminó con la mirada, pero no replicó. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de Jim que no parecía consciente de los cambios que su novio había sufrido. Cuando Jim abandonó Arcadia su transformación había sido significativa, pero tampoco radical. Era fácil ver a Jim en su forma de medio troll. Pero su reencuentro no es que hubiera sido… sencillo. Ni mucho menos feliz. Cuando Claire y Jim fueron a rescatarle de aquel lugar endemoniado, Jim había reaparecido en su vida tras haber vivido la peor de sus pesadillas, con la armadura del Eclipse cubierta de sangre y muy cambiado. Mucho más troll y mucho menos humano. Toby nunca llegó a saber si aquella era una alucinación causada por la medicación o la realidad, pero se desmayó tan pronto se había quedado sin voz del grito que había soltado al ver al que un día fue su mejor amigo.

No había vuelto a ver a Jim desde entonces, pero sí a Claire. Cuando le trasladaron a una habitación privada del hospital de Arcadia, ella estaba a su lado a la espera de que recobrara el reconocimiento. Por un momento pensó que, a excepción de su cabello blanco, Claire sería la de siempre, pero su instinto le decía todo lo contrario.

Ella no era humana.

Como Jim.

Como él.

No le llevó mucho tiempo pedirle que no quería volver a saber nada ni de ella ni de Jim. Claire al principio se rió, casi convencida de que aquello se debía a un efecto del exceso de analgésicos, pero cuando Toby le dijo que quería que AAAAAARGH se fuera con ellos la cosa cambió.

—Vas a romperle el corazón, Toby. No le hagas esto.

Sabía que se refería a Jim. Claire siempre velaba por él, por encima de todo el mundo, incluso de sí misma. Pero Toby no dio su brazo a torcer. No quería saber nada más sobre los Cazadores de Trolls, ni del Nuevo Mercado Troll, ni de brujas, ni de todo lo demás.

Se acabó.

Sólo esa vez, en aquella pequeña habitación de hospital, Toby fue testigo real de la ira de Claire. Ni siquiera cuando fueron a rescatarle pudo apreciar cómo su poder había aumentado en los últimos años. Pero si Jim le había inspirado terror, Claire tampoco andaba lejos. El halo de oscuridad que la había envuelto, junto a las marcas venosas que cubrieron su cuerpo y sus ojos negros y púrpuras le hacían parecer un personaje sacado de una novela gráfica de terror.

Afortunadamente, todo se quedó en un susto, pero no había vuelto a saber nada de AAAAAARGH, Jim y Claire desde entonces. ¿Los había echado de menos? Sí ¿Quería volver a tenerlos en su vida? Probablemente no.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó Toby, aún sin creerse de que alguien pudiera secuestrar a Jim así como así.

Claire apretó las piernas aún más contra su pecho.

—Es un idiota, siempre queriéndome proteger —explicó ella con rabia—. Por lo visto, llevaban un tiempo persiguiéndome y yo no me di cuenta. Me tendieron una emboscada, mientras hacía una patrulla en torno al Nuevo Mercado Troll y consiguieron inyectarme algo que ralentizara mis reflejos y me impidiera utilizar mis poderes. Jim, siempre sensible a los olores desconocidos, llegó a tiempo para rescatarme, pero resultaba que esa gente no había venido a por mí, sino por él. Aún ni sé cómo lo hicieron, parecían que conocían bien cada uno de los movimientos de Jim, como si llevaran tiempo estudiándole. Tuvieron que dispararle varios calmantes hasta que consiguieron que noquearle del todo. Antes de que pudiera recobrar todos mis sentidos, ya se habían marchado.

A Toby se le erizó la piel por el terror. ¿Quién había sido el insensato que habían pensado que era buena idea secuestrar al Cazador de Trolls? ¿Cual era el objetivo? ¿Suplantadores? ¿Hechiceros? Demasiadas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas.

—¿Dónde… dónde crees que lo tienen? —preguntó Toby con cautela.

Claire clavó sus ojos chocolates en el suyo.

—En el Área 49-B.

Toby palideció.

—No.

—Toby…

—¡No! —gritó él con histeria.

Intentó levantarse, pero estaba torpe y sus movimientos eran lentos. Claire le ayudó, aunque temblaba por la desesperación.

—Necesito sacarle de allí, T.P.

—Si ya no está muerto, lo estará pronto —se lamentó él mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla derecha—. Yo no soy nada en comparación a Jim. Él es la puta joya de la corona de la investigación alienígena.

—¡Él no es alienígena! —chilló ella con voz rota.

—Les da igual, Claire, para ellos cualquier cosa que esté fuera de la norma lo es.

Toby quería largarse de allí. Correr a su cuarto y esconderse bajo la seguridad de las mantas su cama, pero Claire no le iba a dejar escapar con tan fácilmente.

—Él es tu mejor amigo, Toby.

—Lo era.

—Él sigue viéndote como tal —insistió la bruja con tristeza—. Nunca se ha perdonado que te pasara lo que te pasó.

—Jim nunca tuvo la culpa de nada —se apresuró él en desmentir.

—Tú tampoco la tienes.

Toby se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre. Las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por sus mejillas resecas y gordinflonas. Claire soltó un sollozo.

—No elegiste ser medio alienígena —continuó ella—. Tú no tienes culpa de que los del Área 49-B os secuestraran y experimentaran con vosotros. Lo que te hicieron fue horrible, Toby. Eso nunca te lo discutimos y habríamos estado dispuestos a quedarnos contigo el tiempo que hubieras necesitado.

—Fui un arrogante, Claire —le interrumpió Toby temblando—. Pensé que era una pasada que mi madre hubiera sido medio akiridiana. Cuando Aja y Krel lo descubrieron no podía ni creérmelo ¡por fin era especial! Aunque no tuviera ninguna habilidad especial como los akiridianos, no pude evitar que se me subiera a la cabeza. Además, estaba furioso con vosotros por haberme dejado atrás, por lo que me convencí que no os necesitaba. Me apoyé en AAAAAARGH, quién no compartía mi visión de romper el contacto con vosotros, pero lo aceptó después de todo por mí. Fui un descuidado y, por supuesto, el Área 49-B me tenía perfectamente traqueado. No les costó pillarme desprevenido y sin AAAAAARGH para que nos secuestraran.

—Toby…

—¿Sabes qué probaron a extirparme el riñón sin anestesia para observar si sufría algún tipo de reacción alienígena? Mala idea, obviamente. Tuvieron que anestesiarme porque estuve a punto de morir por el shock. Algo parecido pasó con el ojo, seguro que andará todavía por alguno de esos laboratorios si te descuidas. Aja y Krel me advirtieron de los riesgos y nunca les tome en serio ¿Consecuencia? Esto que ves hoy —Toby se señaló de arriba abajo—. Varias enfermedades crónicas a consecuencia de la extirpación de una parte de mis órganos, una depresión de caballo, una adicción a los analgésicos ¡Y la más extrema de las soledades porque no puto merezco a nadie!

Claire le dio un sopapo tan fuerte que asustó a la Señora Norris. Sus ojos chocolates le fulminaban como pequeñas bombas de relojería.

—¿Y esa es la razón por la que te abandones así cacho memo? ¿Porque te repugnas a ti mismo? Nosotros te queremos, Toby ¡AAAAAARGH y Blinky te quieren, tu abuela te adoraba, Jim y yo te queremos como si fueras nuestro hermano y Darci te sigue queriendo pese haber sido un auténtico gilipollas con ella! —Toby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas—. ¡Eres un egoísta solo por pensar que porque tú ya no te respetas a ti mismo los demás no vamos a quererte igual! No fue justo que nos apartaras de tu lado, pero lo hicimos porque nos lo pediste, porque realmente creíamos que necesitabas salir de todo este embrollo mágico-troll. ¡De haber sabido que empezar de cero sería convertirte en lo que eres hoy te habríamos dado de hostias mucho antes!

Su mejilla ardía contra su mano. Toby se sentó en la silla de la cocina, incapaz de sostenerse en sus piernas que se sentían como la gelatina. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, temblando como una hoja. Entonces, sintió el cálido abrazo de Claire rodeando su fofo cuerpo y no pudo más. Rompió a llorar a lágrima viva. Por él, por Nana, por Darci, por AAAAAARGH, por los años perdidos junto con Jim y Claire, por… por Krel y por no haberse podido despedir de Aja cuando volvió sola y destrozada a Akiridion-5.

Básicamente por todo.

—Lo siento —balbuceó él sin parar contra su hombro.

Ella acarició su espalda hasta que consiguió calmarse. Entonces, le sujetó de los hombros y dijo:

—Necesito llegar al Área 49-B, T.P. La última vez contamos con la ayuda de Aja, pero esta vez estoy totalmente sola. Tú conoces ese lugar mejor que nadie. ¿Sabes dónde pueden haber retenido a Jim?

—Claire, ese lugar es el puto infierno, si te atrapan…

—No lo harán —le interrumpió ella.

—No te ofendas, Claire, pero han conseguido atrapar a Jim, el maldito Cazador de Trolls.

—Han capturado a mi novio, si piensan que van atraparme a mí cuando tengo toda la intención de arrasar con todo lo que me encuentre van listos —sus ojos se volvieron negros—. ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde puede estar?

Toby hizo memoria. Él había sido uno de los pacientes más inofensivos que habían estado retenidos en el Área 49-B por aquel entonces, pero Jim era un medio troll reconocido por haber matado a Gumnar el Usurpador. Era casi seguro que debían tenerlo preso en los sótanos, muy cerca de los quirófanos. Claire asintió cuando Toby le dio las indicaciones y se puso en pie contra la ventana. Cerró los ojos y respiró bien hondo.

De repente, el aire cambió. La Señora Norris salió escopeteada de allí tan pronto sintió la magia oscura salir de Claire. Las venas volvieron a cubrir su cuerpo y se elevó ligeramente en el aire. Toby sintió su corazón palpitar contra sus oídos cuando apareció el portal en mitad de su cocina.

—¡Espera! ¡Darci me dijo que no usabas los portales porque Morgana sabía que podías atravesarlos sin utilizar la Vara de las Sombras! ¡Te va a pillar!

—¿Cómo crees que he venido hasta aquí, T.P.? —replicó ella con una sonrisa traviesa—. No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control.

¿Cómo no iba hacerlo? Claire era la enemiga pública número uno de Morgana. Además, ¿y si la atrapaba? ¿Y si Morgana volvía apoderarse de su cuerpo? ¿Y si llegaba al Área 49-B y la capturaban? ¿Y si llegaba al Área 49-B y la capturaban estando poseída por Morgana? ¿Y si encontraba a Jim muerto? ¿Y si la mataban? Todo parecía resultar ser un escenario terriblemente catastrófico si Claire se iba por su cuenta.

—No puedo dejarte que vayas tú sola —dijo Toby convenciéndose de que todavía podía imponerse sobre ella.

Claire alzó una ceja.

—Toby, no te lo tomes a mal, pero ahora serías más un estorbo que ayuda.

—Tú misma lo has dicho Claire: yo conozco ese sitio mejor que nadie —dijo él con satisfacción—. Me necesitas, lo sabes.

Claire se lo pensó por unos momentos, pero antes de que Toby se diera cuenta, la bruja le había cogido de la muñeca y había clavado sus penetrantes ojos azabaches purpúreos en el suyo.

—No te separes de mí bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido?

Toby jamás se esperó que fuera a volver adentrarse al vórtice de oscuridad. Claire parecía tener demasiada práctica, pues no pareció titubear ni por un instante de hacia dónde debía dirigirse. Escuchó un chasquido a lo lejos y un resplandor dorado acercarse hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudiera apreciar la figura furiosa de Morgana, se encontró de nuevo en tierra firme. Estaban sobre los tejados de uno de los edificios de oficinas del Área 49-B. Era plena luz del día y el lugar estaba repleto de gente andando de un lado a otro. Claire estiró su cuerpo, como si tuviera los músculos agarrotados.

—¿No sería mejor esperar a que anocheciera? —preguntó Toby aterrado porque les vieran.

—Jugamos con el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor —le explicó Claire vigilando la afluencia de la carretera principal.

En ese momento, a Toby se le pasó por la cabeza un plan que no habían contemplado.

—¿Claire? ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? Porque nos van a pillar. Las celdas y las habitaciones tienen sistema de alarma.

—Con esto.

Claire sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un objeto que irradiaba una luz azul que le era más que familiar. El amuleto de Merlín.

—¿Crees que Jim estará en condiciones como para pelear, Claire?

—Subestimas demasiado su resistencia —replicó ella ofendida—. Jim ya no es el troll que abandonó Arcadia, T.P.

A Toby no le pasó por alto que Claire se refiriera a Jim como troll y no como medio troll, pero no le pareció prudente hacer un interrogatorio en ese momento. Bueno, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tuviera ese derecho.

—Necesito que tengas en tu mente en qué edificio y a qué nivel puede estar Jim. Será mucho más fácil llegar a través de un localizador en tu mente.

Toby contuvo el aire, pero hizo lo que Claire le pidió. Volvieron a entrar en el vórtice, aunque esta vez fueron más rápidos y no se toparon con Morgana. O eso quiso pensar él, ya que esa vez había preferido mantener los ojos cerrados. Se atrevió abrirlos cuando un fuerte olor a desinfectante le inundó la nariz, pero se arrepintió enseguida. Habían aparecido en mitad de un laboratorio que estaba repleto de gente que los observaron patidifusos. Claire sólo le susurró:

—Agáchate y cúbrete.

Toby no titubeó en obedecerla. Se sorprendió por su propia agilidad cuando se deslizó bajo uno de los escritorios mientras Claire recitó dos palabras que no entendió. Un resplandor negro, con la fuerza de una tornado, salió de ella y el laboratorio fue inundado por un montón de gritos. Dos segundos después, sólo se escucharon los cuerpos cayendo como pesos muertos por el lugar. La piel de Toby se puso de gallina y empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber hecho pis antes de venir. Claire se agachó y sonrió. Parecía la de siempre, pero el instinto de Toby —lo poco que se había sobredesarrollado tras tantos experimentos— le gritaba que huyera de ella. La bruja notó su intranquilidad.

—Sólo están inconscientes. ¿Quieres continuar o te vas a quedar aquí a riesgo de que te pillen otra vez?

Toby acompañaría al mismísimo Gumnar antes de exponerse a que le atraparan de nuevo. Aceptó la ayuda de Claire para salir de su escondite y siseó de dolor. El efecto de los analgésicos estaba empezando a desaparecer. Se cagó en el universo por no haberse traído un bote con él. Claire no pareció darse cuenta de su malestar; es más, una mueca de preocupación estaba marcada en su rostro marcado con venas. Toby intentaba no mirarla demasiado, pues le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Por dónde?

Toby dio un pequeño bote al verse interrumpido en sus pensamientos. Había perdido la costumbre de interaccionar con otros seres vivos que no fueran gatos. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no reconocía aquel lugar. Claire resopló irritada por su poca utilidad, pero no dijo nada. Decidieron salir al pasillo para situarse mejor. Al menos, las señaléticas sí le resultaban familiares.

—Creo que es por allí —señalando al sentido contrario de los quirófanos hacia la salida.

La verdad es que Toby no tenía idea de hacia dónde debían dirigirse. Su instinto no paraba de chillarle que por qué coño estaba ahí. Tenía que haberse quedado en casa viendo "El precio justo" en lugar de haber ido al mismísimo Infierno para salvar a alguien al que ya no consideraba siquiera su amigo. ¿Quién los necesitaba después de todo? Si Jim y Claire no lo hubieran abandonado en Arcadia nada de esto habría sucedido. Jamás habría descubierto su parte alienígena inútil ni le habrían secuestrado una panda científicos chiflados financiados por el Estado. Tendría todos sus órganos intactos y habría sido feliz viviendo en el Nuevo Mercado Troll con sus mejores amigos.

Un dolor inundó el pecho de Toby y sabía bien que no se debía a su arritmia. Claire sintió su ansiedad y posó su mano negra sobre su hombro.

—¿Quieres volver a casa? —preguntó sin rodeos, pero con los ojos achocolatados repletos de simpatía.

Le encantaría, pero algo se lo impedía. Una vocecita en el fondo de su cerebro, similar al de su yo de dieciséis años, le estaba echando en cara que debía ser muy gilipollas si iba a permitir que Jim pasara por la misma mierda que había sufrido él. Era su mejor amigo y era su maldita responsabilidad cuidar de él.

Toby suspiró cansado, un dolor agudo y familiar le inundaba la zona de su riñón y sufría pinchazos por el abdomen. Sin embargo, decidió llevar la contraria a las órdenes de su instinto:

—No.

—Bien. Te lo voy a preguntar otra vez, T.P.: ¿por dónde?

Toby la guió hasta los quirófanos, sorprendiéndose de que no se hubieran encontrado con nadie. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron ante la puerta amarilla que daba entrada a las salas de intervención Toby se quedó estático. Hay quienes dicen que uno no está en paz consigo mismo hasta que vuelve a visitar los lugares donde sufrieron sus peores traumas y son capaces de lidiar con sus emociones.

Aquello era una puta patraña.

¿Cómo se podía superar la extirpación de sus órganos? ¿O los experimentos? ¿El ver cómo asesinaban a uno de tus amigos delante tus ojos? Los gritos de Krel aún retumbaban en el fondo de su cabeza. Si no hubiera sido por la arrogancia de Toby, jamás les habrían pillado, Krel jamás habría muerto. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y le costaba respirar.

—¡Toby!

Claire se interpuso entre él y la puerta. Le había cogido de su cara y le había forzado a que se enfocara únicamente en ella.

—No va a pasarte nada, T.P. —le dijo ella convencida—. Ellos no van a volver a ponerte la mano encima. Antes hago saltar este sitio por los aires, ¿vale?

Toby asintió con la cabeza tembloroso. Su voz era cálida y reconfortante, siempre lo había sido. Claire siempre había sido una gran amiga, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que era la mismísima entidad del mal. Pero ella no estaría con Jim si hubiera sido el caso, ¿verdad? De repente, Claire abrió mucho los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia el fondo del pasillo.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó Toby.

—Jim está allí —respondió Claire sin apartar la vista del pasillo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Puedo sentirle.

Toby no estaba muy puesto en lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos. Llevaban diez años juntos y él era medio troll y ella una bruja. Se preguntó si se habrían casado o algo por el estilo y, como consecuencia, compartían ahora un vínculo super especial e irrompible. La verdad es que aquello sonaba muy a Jim y a Claire. Eran lo más cliché que podía existir en cuestión de historias de amor.

Claire le dio la mano y le arrastró hasta donde su percepción mágica la estaba guiando. Toby seguía extrañado de que no se hubieran topado con nadie todavía, sobre todo porque aquel lugar estaba atestado de cámaras.

—Las he desconectado tan pronto hemos entrado aquí —explicó Claire de repente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Toby sin entender.

—Las cámaras. No es muy difícil generar un cortocircuito cuando dispones de magia para hacerlo —contestó ella como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿Ahora lees también la mente? —preguntó Toby atónito.

Claire soltó una carcajada.

—Toby, no necesito leerte la mente para saber lo que piensas —dijo la bruja, pero Toby le respondió con un gesto confuso y ella suspiró—. No paras de mirar a las cámaras y a tu alrededor, como si fueran atacarnos en cualquier momento.

—Es que pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento.

Claire ignoró su último comentario, sobre todo porque toda su atención se volcó en una puerta gris con una inscripción que rezaba "Laboratorio 2430-E". La bruja tuvo que empujarle para que entrara tras ella y contuvieron la respiración cuando entraron a la sala. El lugar estaba a oscuras y no parecía haber nadie, sin embargo un suave gruñido se escuchaba al fondo de la sala, dentro de lo que parecía una jaula de grandes dimensiones.

Jim.

Claire corrió sin pensarlo hacia él, pero Toby se quedó a una distancia prudencial, acostumbrando su ojo a la oscuridad. Si su instinto alienígena super avanzado había gritado que se apartara de Claire, ahora le había advertido que la presencia de aquella criatura que estaba encerrada en esa jaula era lo más parecido a la muerte. Era incapaz de moverse y ni siquiera le había avistado.

—Jim, mírame, ¿estás bien? —susurraba Claire—. ¿Qué te han dado, mi amor?

Hasta ese momento, Jim había mantenido los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió Toby tuvo que ahogar un grito de terror. Sus ojos eran amarillos y brillantes, como los de sus profesores cuando ingirieron el café compuesto por la arena sepulcral. ¿Cómo demonios habían descubierto en el Área 49-B que existía ese material?

Jim rugió y golpeó la jaula con intención de atacar a Claire, pero los barrotes soltaron un chispazo que le tiró contra la pared. Sin lugar a dudas, los del Área 49-B habían dispuesto las mejores medidas para mantener al Cazador de Trolls bajo control. Claire gritó su nombre angustiada y se giró hacia él.

—¿Cómo se desactiva esto?

Toby era incapaz de pronunciar palabra del terror. ¡Dios! Realmente tenía que haber ido al baño antes de venirse.

—No… no lo sé, nunca me han metido en una de esas.

Claire chasqueó la lengua furiosa y Toby apreció el brillo púrpura en sus ojos.

—¿No… no puedes usar tu magia para desactivarla?

—Si genero otro cortocircuito es casi seguro que vayan a dispararse todas las alarmas —explicó ella nerviosa buscando el cuadro eléctrico con la linterna de su teléfono—. No sé si podré liberar a Jim a tiempo. Estando así no puedo dejarle suelto, podría matar a alguien sin dudarlo.

—Claire, ¿y si ya es permanente? —preguntó Toby aterrado—. Conoces la arena sepulcral, si ha estado mucho tiempo colocado es probable que los efectos sean permanentes.

—No —se negó ella.

—Claire…

—¡Que no, Toby! —gritó ella rabiosa—. Él siempre vuelve a mí. Siempre.

¡Madre mía! Eso sí que era peliculero, pero no podía discutirla. Claire siempre parecía convencida de lo que hacía, incluso cuando no tenía razón. La bruja continuó rebuscando por la sala mientras Jim seguía rugiendo y caminando a cuatro patas dentro de la jaula. Estaba haciendo demasiado ruido, aunque ninguno apreció las pisadas lejanas de los militares que estaban descendiendo por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el sótano en el que se encontraban.

Claire encontró el cuadro de luces detrás de un ridículo cuadro del cuerpo humano. Lo tiró con violencia con su magio y lo abrió. La bruja lo estudió con detenimiento. Toby vaciló si debía acercarse o no, convencido de que sería más una traba que una ayuda. Claire toqueteó algunos de los interruptores, apagando y encendiendo varias luces, hasta que bajó uno que provocó una especie de zumbido que salió de la estructura de la jaula.

Claire se acercó de nuevo adonde Jim y la muy insensata fue a tocar la jaula. Toby intentó detenerla, pero cuando fue a sujetarla del brazo la bruja ya había agarrado uno de los barrotes. No ocurrió nada, pero Jim volvió a reaccionar y a golpearse contra la jaula con intención de atacarles.

Toby se tropezó con sus propios pies del terror y cayó sobre su trasero. Claire, en cambio, no se movió. Se quedó mirando al troll muy fijamente y éste hizo lo mismo, enseñando los dientes.

—Voy a entrar.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Te va a matar si lo haces!

—Necesita recuperar sus emociones humanas y yo soy el ancla que necesita para hacerlo —explicó Claire desesperada.

La bruja miró a su alrededor y encontró algo junto a la jaula que captó su atención. Lo cogió y se lo lanzó. Toby no lo atrapó al vuelo y cayó sobre su barriga, pero reconoció aquel objeto. Un táser. El joven la miró sin entender.

—Vigila la puerta, por favor. No dejes que entre nadie bajo ningún concepto o se alterará aún más.

—Claire, yo no… yo no puedo hacerlo.

—¡Claro que puedes! —Claire sonrió con tristeza—. Puedes con esto y mucho más, T.P.

Toby no entendía cómo tras tantos años separados, Claire todavía fuera capaz de confiar en él como lo había hecho en el pasado. Él sería incapaz de creer en sí mismo, más aún si se comparaba con sus amigos. Claire se había vuelto una bruja poderosa, temerosa, pero guay después de todo. Jim era el Cazador de Trolls, el que tenía una espada y una armadura molonas y un cuerpo actualizado y super fuerte. ¿Y él? Era un cuarto de alien. Y ya. En consecuencia tenía un sexto sentido que le hacía tener más miedo de lo habitual, la sangre gris y un imán para los problemas. Es más, ni siquiera era como los akiridianos. Su cuerpo era doscientos por cien biológico y su parte alienígena había estado aislada en un rincón de su cerebro hasta que Krel la detectó por pura casualidad un día que salieron juntos a patrullar por Arcadia.

Desde entonces todo había sido problemas.

—Tierra llamando a Toby —le llamó la atención Claire chasqueando los dedos—. Ve hacia la puerta y bloqueala, casi puedo oírles desde aquí.

El corazón de Toby empezó a latir fuerte contra su pecho y pensó que aquello no sería bueno para su pobre arritmia. Claire ya se había dirigido hacia la puerta de la jaula dispuesta a abrir la puerta y Jim no le quitaba ojo de encima.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo vas a traerle de vuelta?

Claire dudó en responder.

—Él y yo tenemos… una forma peculiar de conectar. Es más, procura no reaccionar cuando ocurra —la bruja sacudió la cabeza—. Aún mejor: no mires. Centra toda tu atención en que nadie entre a esta sala.

Toby terminó obedeciendo poco seguro de que aquello fuera a salir bien. Arrastró no sin esfuerzo una mesa contra la puerta e intentó hacer lo mismo con un mueble archivador, aunque no tuvo éxito. Podía escuchar los soldados al fondo del pasillo. Hubiera jurado que había escuchado las armas cargarse. Entonces, oyó esa voz que todavía le perseguía en todas sus pesadillas:

—No quiero cadáveres, los quiero vivos por el momento. ¿Me habéis entendido?

Joder, joder, joder, joder.

Kubritz estaba allí.

La puta coronel Kubritz.

Toby empezó a hiperventilar. Tenían que salir de allí. ¡Ya! Se giró en dirección a la jaula y, entonces, contuvo un grito. Claire estaba de rodillas frente a Jim, quién tenía su cara escondida en el cuello de su novia. A primera vista, habría parecido un simple abrazo, pues Jim había pegado el cuerpo de Claire contra el suyo, pero había algo que no encajaba. La bruja se había quitado la cazadora y la blusa, quedando descubierta su espalda llena de venas negras y púrpuras junto a un estrambótico rastro de sangre que caía desde donde se encontraban los dientes afilados de Jim en su cuello hasta su cintura.

El ojo de Toby se nubló. Le habían entrado unas fuertes náuseas que acentuaron los pinchazos de su hígado e intensificado el dolor de su riñón. Jamás pensó que tendría que ver a su mejor amigo asesinando a su novia de una forma tan salvaje y despreciable. De repente, oyó un disparo contra la puerta. A Toby le costó reaccionar, pero se armó con el táser, aún no muy seguro si tenía que atacar a la bestia o a los monstruos que querían entrar en aquel laboratorio.

Se oyó otro disparo contra la puerta.

Pensó en Darci. ¿Por qué la había instado a que le expulsara de su vida? Había sido un auténtico capullo con ella. Darci le había querido incluso después de haber salido del Área 49-B, había estado dispuesta a volver con él y empezar desde cero si Toby no hubiera sido tan cabronazo con ella. Incluso después de haberle dejado, ella había seguido llamando y apareciendo en su casa hasta que se cansó de sus desprecios.

Escuchó a Jim rugir, pero no se atrevió a mirar. No le gustaba la idea de que la última visión de su vida fuera a su mejor amigo con intención de devorarle.

Mierda. ¿Quién iba a cuidar de la Señora Norris ahora? Claire estaba muerta y Jim estaba fuera de sus cabales. Moriría de hambre, eso seguro. Bueno, nunca se llevaron bien y la muy perra merecía morir lenta y dolorosamente.

Alguien golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que el escritorio que la había bloqueado se movió.

Toby tragó saliva. Notaba el líquido caliente extenderse por sus pantalones y no podía lucir más ridículo en aquel pijama que le quedaba demasiado ajustado por la barriga y con un estampado de Gun Robot. Tendría que haberse puesto algo más decente para morir, no aquel estúpido pijama.

La puerta se abrió con violencia y Toby cerró su ojos antes de pulsar el botón del táser. Escuchó un grito ensordecedor, seguido de un disparo. Sintió un dolor terrible en su rodilla, aunque aquello no había sido nada en comparación a la intervención casi consciente de la extirpación de su ojo. No obstante, perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra algo en la cabeza.

Lo último que le pareció escuchar fue el tintineo del Amuleto de Merlín.

Aunque tal vez hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas.

Xx.

Le despertó un pitido.

Abrió su ojo, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlo porque una fuerte luz blanca le cegó. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? No recordaba haberse quedado dormido con la luz puesta y su cuarto no olía tanto a desinfectante. Escuchó entonces una máquina que empezó a pitar y se dio cuenta que tenía algo en la nariz. Estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de unas gafas de oxígeno. Abrió de nuevo el ojo, acojonado de estar en aquella reconocida habitación que se había pasado meses encerrado, pero se encontró con una pared pintada en rosa palo con pequeños estampados de unicornios.

¿Pero qué coño?

—Estás en una habitación del área infantil del Hospital de Arcadia, si es eso lo que te preguntas —dijo una voz que se encontraba en su lado ciego.

Toby reconoció el tono amistoso y cálido de Jim y tuvo que girar la cabeza para encontrarse a su amigo medio troll sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Vestía una sudadera, vaqueros y playeras de la talla de un jugador de baloncesto.

Entonces todo le volvió como si le hubieran dado un bofetón a su cerebro.

La Señora Norris manchando su moqueta de harina. Claire cubierta de venas oscuras. El vórtice. Morgana. El Área 49-B. Jim bajo los efectos de la arena sepulcral y Claire atrapada en sus brazos mientras era devorada por él.

Toby intentó alejarse de él todo lo que pudo aterrado y Jim se levantó preocupado. ¡Joder! Siempre olvidaba lo alto e intimidante que era.

—¡Tobes! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

—¡Tú la mataste!

Jim parpadeó confundido y Toby se fijó que sus ojos eran azules, como siempre lo habían sido, y no amarillos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mataste a Claire! ¡Te vi cómo devorabas su cuello en la jaula!

—¿De qué demonios…? —entonces su expresión cambió a una avergonzada—. ¡Oh! ¿Lo viste? Madre mía, menuda vergüenza…

—¡Vergüenza me daría a mí asesinar a mi novia!

Jim suspiró incómodo.

—Tobes, que no he matado a Claire, que está vivita y coleando en la cafetería.

—¡Mientes!

—Que no, que es una cosa que tenemos ella y yo… —carraspeó incómodo—. Mira, no sé si es esta la primera conversación que tendríamos que tener tras estar tanto tiempo sin hablar, pero te juro que Claire está bien. Es sólo que tengo cierta dependencia física a su… cuerpo.

Toby parpadeó sin comprender.

—Digamos que nuestra afección no es del todo humana y que a veces para contentar a este lado... troll —se señaló a sí mismo—, tengo que calmar ciertas necesidades.

—¿Qué necesidades?

—Mierda Toby, ¿me vas hacerlo decir en voz alta? —replicó Jim avergonzado.

—¿Decirme el qué? No entiendo ni una puta palabra de lo que me estás contando.

—Tengo que alimentarme de la sangre de Claire para no dejarme llevar por mi faceta más troll —explicó él sin atreverse a mirarle—. Al principio fue un poco raro, ya sabes, ¿quién se dedica a morder a su novia para beber de su sangre? Pero digamos que a Claire no le importa y el hecho de que sea una bruja es un plus que hace que esto sea más llevadero. Además, es algo que sólo hacemos cuando… ya sabes, no tengo que darte detalles, pero Claire sabía bien que la mejor forma de que volviera a ser yo era precisamente permitiéndome beber de ella. Me conoce demasiado bien, la verdad.

Toby se preguntó si estaba tomándole el pelo, pero Jim tenía las manos inquietas sobre sus piernas y no paraba de patalear nervioso contra el suelo.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres un troll y no un puto vampiro, Jimbo?

Jim no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Toby no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Casi no recordaba lo que era reírse y le dolían las comisuras de los labios por la falta de costumbre.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Jim? No consigo recordar nada después de veros a ti y a Claire hacer lo que sea que estuvierais haciendo.

—¿No recuerdas el momento en el que taseaste la cara a Kubritz?

Toby abrió mucho su ojo.

—Te estás quedando conmigo.

—Tío, le achicharraste la cara —explicó Jim asombrado—. Está en la UCI ahora mismo, pero mi madre me ha dicho que no hay buen diagnóstico para ella.

—¡Que se joda! —escupió él con odio.

Jim sonrió, aunque la ilusión no llegó a sus ojos.

—No hará más daño, Tobes. Van a cerrar el Área 49-B.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cómo es posible? La concejala Nuñez intentó hacerlo la vez que me secuestraron, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Bueno, digamos que la última vez no se nos ocurrió recoger pruebas suficientes para cerrarlo sin que te involucráramos a ti —explicó Jim—. Esta vez, Claire se ha tomado su tiempo para llenar un par de discos duros que les relacionan con varios casos de experimentación humana, personas desaparecidas y cuentas en las Islas Caimán. Es probable que caigan varias sedes que hay por todo el país.

—¡Cielos! ¡Nunca te hagas enemigo de Claire Nuñez o lo pagarás caro! —comentó Toby fascinado—. ¿Pero cuándo demonios ha conseguido toda esa información?

—¡Oh! Creo que no quiero saber esa parte, cuando quise darme cuenta que ya había dado los discos duros a su madre —respondió él con una mueca molesta—. Si algo he aprendido de Claire es que a veces es mejor no hacer preguntas.

Toby le observó en silencio y después miró al techo cubierto de grietas y alguna que otra mancha de humedad.

—Lo siento mucho, Jim.

Su amigo no respondió, supuso que porque había demasiadas cosas que decir y pocas energías para sacar toda la mierda que había entre ellos.

—Más lo siento yo, Tobes.

—¿Crees que existiría la posibilidad de que volvamos a ser amigos?

No se atrevía a girar la cabeza en su dirección, le daba demasiada vergüenza encararle.

—Hasta donde yo sé, jamás he dejado de considerarte mi amigo Toby.

Toby sintió su ojo humedecerse y los sollozos acumularse en su gargante. Jim agarró su mano y la apretó controlando su fuerza. Toby lloró sonoramente, mientras que Jim lo hizo en silencio. ¡Qué curioso! Jim siempre había sido el llorón de los dos y ahora era él el que estaba gimiendo como un bebé cuando necesitaba la atención de su madre. Cuando consiguió calmarse, Jim comentó:

—Tengo dos condiciones si quieres que mantengamos el contacto. No son solo mías, Claire y mi madre insisten en ello.

—¿Cuales?

—Se acabó esa mierda de no tomarse la medicación, atiborrarse a analgésicos, alimentarse a base de comida basura, autocompadecerse y dejarse morir. Tienes mucha vida por delante, Tobes.

Toby asintió inseguro de poder cumplir esa parte, pero se prometió a sí mismo intentarlo.

—¿Cual es la segunda condición?

—Que retomes el contacto también con Darci.

—No.

—Toby…

—Fui un capullo con ella. No merezco ni que me mire —tragó saliva—. Ella se enfurecería si me viera así.

—La verdad es que sí que se cabreó bastante cuando te vio en cama —comentó él con una sonrisa.

Toby palideció.

—¿Darcy está aquí? ¿Por qué? ¡Si estaba viviendo en Nueva York! ¿Por qué le habéis dicho nada, cabrones?

—Ventajas de tener una mejor amiga que puede llevarte de un sitio a otro en menos de un segundo —dijo Jim sacudiendo los hombros.

—Sobre ese asunto, ¿no se supone que Claire no debería utilizar su poder para atravesar portales a riesgo de que se escapara Morgana?

El troll hizo como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta y miró el teléfono.

—Se está haciendo tarde y tú deberías descansar.

—Jim… —a Toby no le gustaba que le ocultaran ese tipo de cosas.

—El tiempo al tiempo, Toby. Aún es pronto para que lo sepas.

Toby fue incapaz de interpretar la lumbre de sus ojos.

—¿El qué?

—Duérmete, mi madre vendrá enseguida a darte un chequeo.

Quería saber más, pero algo le decía que no tendría sentido presionar donde no debía. No por el momento.

—¿Jim?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estarás aquí por la mañana?

Jim sonrió con simpatía.

—Más bien por la noche, pero sí. Cuenta con vernos a Claire y a mí mañana.

El troll abrió la ventana de la habitación dispuesto a salir.

—¿Jim?

Giró la cabeza en su dirección, expectante.

—¿Podrías alimentar a la estúpida de mi gata? Se vuelve una auténtica perra si no la das de comer.

Jim ahogó una carcajada, pero dijo:

—Cuenta con ello.

—No te la comas, ¿eh? Aunque se lo merezca.

El troll puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no como gatos, Tobes —sacó una pierna hacia fuera—. Descansa tío.

—Buenas noches, Jimbo.

Y desapareció.

Toby se quedó mirando al techo de nuevo intentando coger el sueño de nuevo. Le dolía como mil demonios la pierna escayolada, aunque había sufrido cosas peores. Aún así, rezó para que la Doctora Lake viniera pronto para darle su cóctel favorito de analgésicos. Giró la cabeza hacia la silla de Jim y se dio cuenta que había un periódico arrugado y mal puesto. No pudo leer bien el titular, por lo que extendió el brazo con cuidado de no mover demasiado la vía.

El periódico estaba fechado a trece de febrero, cuatro días después de que Claire apareciera en su casa pidiéndole que le ayudara a rescatar a Jim. El titular rezaba:

" _ **Continúan las incógnitas de la masacre en la base militar de Arcadia Oaks**_

 _Aún se desconocen las causas del asesinato masivo de militares y científicos en el asentimiento reconocido a nivel popular como 'Área 49-B'"_

Toby escuchó como la máquina que registraba su pulsación empezaba a pitar sonoramente, consecuencia de la macabra excitación que había sentido por primera vez en años. Sin embargo, un maravilloso cosquilleo de placer recorrió su cuerpo cuando terminó de leer la noticia y aquella frase seguía rebotando en su cerebro. Recurriría a ella en sus momentos bajos, saboreándola, disfrutándola y recordándole que aquel diez de febrero "no hubo supervivientes" en la terrible masacre del Área 49-B.


End file.
